D Gray Man AU Occ
by Hanabi Hyuuga 18
Summary: Una Feria, Un viaje, Una epoca, una dimencion , 4 Exorcistas, 3 chicas, Una divercion, Un juego macabro de road, Amores no correspondidos, y correspondidos,Un drama, Un despedida. y Que sucedera, cuando las cosas... no vuelvan a ser como antes?, Lemon.. Amor medio Rapido, Au, Occ, y Quizas una nueva temporada y nuevos amores.
1. Introducción

**1 cap. – Introducción**

El sol, el astro más grande del universo y el que le da vida a los ciudadanos día a día, pero para mí, es el terminar de mis hermosas noches y el comienzo de las tortuosa mañanas.

Los rayos del sol pegaban hacia un bulto de sabanas que se encontraban en la cama junto a un cuerpo que recién comenzaba a despertar; una chica, de hermosos cabellos negros ondulados hasta más debajo de la espalda de tez blanca y ojos azul grisáceos, quien empezaba a despertar después de varios llamados de su madre

-María! María! –Llamaba a alguien desde el baño-

-MAMA! –se para apresuradamente hacia al baño- por dios! Debiste avisarme…estas bien?

-Si hija no te preocupes, solo que no me puedo parar, ya sabes –la mira-

-suspira- está bien, ven aquí déjame ayudarte

La joven pelinegra se acerca a la señora sentada y la agarra de las piernas mientras la otra la rodea con sus brazos y la ayuda a pararse mientras le sube el short del pijama; después de levantarla la ayuda a cepillarse y a atender la cama llevándola a una mecedora en la sala donde la ayuda a sentarse y ponerle los pies encima de una silla.

-Bien , lista mama quieres que le diga a la abuela que te prepare el desayuno? –sonríe-

-Sabes que decirle mari-acomodándose-

-Claro, ya regreso –se retira a la cocina-

Layla De Contrera una señora joven para lo que su edad aparenta, cabellos rojizos un poco mas debajo de los hombros, tez rosada y de ojos almendras; a sus 48 años ha pasado por el cáncer de mama y un derrame pleural de los cuales ha logrado vencer, pero ahorita se encontraba con una enfermedad desconocida la cual la tenia confinada en cama desde hace ya 2 meses. Una señora serena y sonriente, cariñosa con su única hija María Luna Contrera la cual la ayuda cuando puede o cuando se lo pide, a pesar de su enfermedad no pierde su fuerza de seguir viviendo y estar con su hija.

Al poco rato llega maría con un tazón de avena y agua con galletas quien se lo pone en las piernas de su madre.

-Aquí tienes mama, iré a asearme y regreso vale?

-Está bien hija –comienza a comer-

 **Pov María Luna**

Después de entregarle el desayuno a mama, fui a cepillarme y a bañarme para cambiarme de ropa como todas las mañanas.

María Luna Contrera, Hija de Layla Contrera , una chica extrovertida y siempre sonriente a pesar de las dificultades que afronta para su corta edad de 18 años, infantil y seria cuando se lo propone, ama a su madre como nunca al igual que su padre Moisés Contrera, de ojos gris plata y hermosa tez blanca junto a un hermoso cabello negro hasta mas debajo de la cintura.

Después de bañarme y cambiarme de ropa me dirigí de nuevo a la sala donde mi madre acababa de terminar de comer para retirarle el plato y sentarme a su lado para que viéramos televisión como todos los días.

Al poco rato llegaron mis dos mejores amigas

Lila Rodríguez, una linda chica de cabello dorado liso corto hasta los hombros y ojos verdes esmeraldas y tez blanca, se encontraba vestida con una pantalón tubito de color azul, converse verdes al igual q su cuello tortura y arriba de suéter una chaqueta blanca de botones, tiene 15 años, una chica hiperactiva y adorable, traviesa para su edad, para ser la menor tiene un cuerpo con bastante curvas.

Gabriela Gómez, una hermosa Pelirroja de lisas hebras hasta mas debajo de la cintura y ojos gris frio y tez blanca, vestida con un vestido negro hasta la rodillas y una chaqueta roja con sandalias de tacón cuña no tan altas, tiene 18 años, seria y tranquila, es como la mama del grupo de las tres, siempre está al tanto de nosotras, conserva un cuerpo bien proporcionado pero es bastante conservadora.

Abrí la puerta y ellas entraron dándome un fuerte abrazo de oso

-Mariaaaa –me abrazo lila fuertemente- buaa! Te extrañe!

-Sí, si yo también lila! Me ahogas ¡! No es justo también quiero ahogarte!

-Chicas, chicas calma –dice una sonriente Gaby- tía Layla se molestara, por cierto como esta?

-Está bien, esta en la sala por qué no la saludan? –digo sonriente-

-Claro! –afirman las dos.

 **Pov Narrador**

Las tres chicas llegaron a la sala y las invitadas saludaron fuertemente a su tía Layla

-Tía Layla! Como sigues? –Habla lila-

-Ya ves querida, sin mejorar –sonríe tristemente-

-No te preocupes Tía Layla ya te vas a mejorar –sonríe Gaby- una vez que te mejores iremos a la playa!

-Claro que si Gaby querida –sonríe- vienen a buscar a maría?

-Si! Será que no las puedes prestar esta tarde? – Habla la peli roja-

-Anda si tía! Es un ratico solamente! Después te la devolveremos sana y salva! –Sonríe la rubia-

-Chicas, saben que no puedo salir, saldremos cuando mama se mejore… además no hay quien venga y no la dejare sola con la abuela –habla maría-

-Pero mariaaaa –abuchean ambas-

-Chicas! No hagan berrinche –infla las mejillas la oji gris-

-Chicas , chicas –sonríe Layla- mari si va a acompañarlas, de todas maneras mis sobrinas vienen en la tarde; le doy permiso pero solo un rato y no lleguen tan tarde, ahora porque no se sientan y ven televisión conmigo mientras se hace la hora?

-Claro tía Layla! –mencionan ambas-

Lo que las chicas no sabían… es que ese día todo se volvería patas arriba.

Continuara…


	2. La Puerta de Road

**2 capi- La puerta de Road**

Las chicas esperaron hasta que fueran las 2 de la tarde para después despedirse de su tía Layla.

-Adiós, tía regresaremos como a la –sonríe lila-

-Cuídense chicas, llamen cualquier cosa

-Adiós mama, llama tu si necesitas algo –abraza a Layla fuertemente- regreso temprano

-Cuídate hija –sonríe-

-Bye bye tía Layla –se despide la pelirroja-

-Adiós niñas –se despide con la mano-

Las 3 chicas se encaminaron al festival de los santos que se realizaba en ese momento en la ciudad mientras montadas en el autobús comenzaron a hablar.

-María luna! Adivina con quien soñé!- menciona emocionada lila-

-Mm Ya se! Con el amor de tu vida! Platónico! Lavi –riendo-

-Jajá SIP! Fue hermoso maría, cada día me enamoro mas de el –sonrojada-

-Estas consiente que es un dibujo verdad lila? –Sonríe Gaby- al igual que mi hermoso allen Walker

-Chicas, chicas! Por favor calmen sus hormonas se que están buenos y todo lo demás… pero son simplemente dibujos y eso… aunque sería interesante –sonríe maría- se imaginan! Ir a su mundo y luchar para ayudarlos seria hermoso

-Huy si claro, ya que estarías al lado de Kanda-sama! Huyyyy… enséñame todo querido maestro –ríe lila- venga maría que tu eres la que estas mas enamorada.

-Cállense las dos, hmp es un sufrimiento muy grande –ríe maría- venga que ya llegamos

-Como evita el tema –la mira Gaby- eso es amor jajaja

-Huy si , como no tienes idea

Todas las chicas bajaron del autobús sin darse cuenta de la presencia de cierta niña con una paleta junto a un paraguas con forma de calabaza y sonríe mientras las ve bajar.

-Así que…quieren ser parte de nuestro mundo eh? –Sonríe la pequeña niña-

-En que está pensando road-Tama!? Sabe que al conde no le gustaría unir dimensiones lero

-Ja? Sería divertido, y problemático para los exorcista! Ya decidí quienes serian nuestros nuevos juguetes lero

-Road-Tama!

-Allen Walker, Lavi Jr Bookman y Yuu Kanda, les llevare sus futuros problemas –ríe con malicia- y así are que allen sea mío ne lero

-El conde se molestara lero

Volviendo con las chicas quienes se encontraban caminando dentro del parque de diversiones mientras se reían y hablaban de sus animes favoritos mientras comían algodón de azúcar.

-Oh! Mi querido lavi! Te amo tanto! Q por ti dejaría este mundo –hablaba cómicamente lila-

-Jajaja lila! Qué cosas dices! –ríe maría luna- al menos tu novio si te prestaría atención!

-Pobre maría te enamoraste del mas anti-social del grupo te compadezco –la mira Gaby- y lo peor es que esta Ardiente

-Woo woow para tu carro Gaby! Que Kanda es mío… usted ya tiene a allen Walker –ríe la peli negra-

-Chiiiicas! –Dice lila- miren! Allí hay un juego vamos a entrar! Anda anda

-A ver de qué trata ¿? –Se acerca a la pequeña casa y al cartel-

"Dentro de este cuarto has de encontrar 100 puertas, tú has de encontrar la que interesante te parezca y una sorpresa ganaras, obviamente si el laberinto podréis pasar, Buena Suerte Exorcista" –termina de leer Gaby- Exorcistas?... que es esto? Una broma de mal gusto?

-Venga Gaby no te pongas así, quizás sea un modo de decir…además así nos sentiremos como exorcistas reales o no? –Ríe maría-

-Es cierto, venga ¡! Juguemos un rato allí adentro –lila las jala a ambas a dentro del establecimiento-

-Wow! Lila espera! No hay que pagar? –menciona la pelirroja-

-Tranquila yo page –sonríe la peli negra-

El trió entro al establecimiento encontrándose con 5 accesos que daban al laberinto, así que cada una agarro un camino diferente, María Luna agarro el 1 camino, Lila agarro el 3 y Gabriela agarro el Ultimo.

Las chicas caminaron un buen rato cada una por su camino mirando las distintas puertas que allí se encontraban; algunas eran largas, otras pequeñas, de muchos colores, de un solo color , de muchas formas geométricas, en fin a ninguna de las tres les atrajeron las puertas que en cada pasillo pasaban, hasta que maría luna al final del pasillo se encontró con una puerta sumamente familiar y extraña.

La joven peli negra caminaba hasta la puerta y se escuchaba sus botas tocar el frio piso de madera, hasta llegar frente a ella; La puerta tenía una extraña forma de corazón arriba y bajaba con los bordes de dorado y decorada de cuadros negros y rojos, en la unión del principio de la puerta estaba una corona con un R en rojo, en las perillas formas de luna dorada; la chica oji gris miraba fijamente la puerta mientras sus blanquecinas manos la tocaban la puerta.

-Interesante no? –Habla una chica- una hermosa puerta que de seguro reconoces en algún lado

maría luna se voltea y se encuentra con una niña de cabello azul corto, una camisa con holanes y una cinta roja en el cuello, falda negra y unas medias de rayas rosa con negras ; la niña comía una paleta mientras le daba vueltas a un paraguas rosa con una calabaza al final , reía socarronamente .

\- Road..Kamelot, c...Como es posible? Tú…Tú no deberías existir.

-Jo? Por qué piensas eso? Creo que ya deberías saber, porque estoy aquí niña –comía la paleta- es mas la respuesta esta frente a ti.

-Frente a mi? –La morocha voltea a ver la puerta con detalle hasta que un pequeño pensamiento surca por su mente-

Flash Back

Se encontraban tres chicas tiradas en el mueble de una gran sala mientras en que la televisión veían anime, junto a varias botanas que comían.

-Aw! Que bello se ve mi allencito – decía una Gaby con corazones-

-Por dios, Gaby cálmate esta babeando –ríe la peli negra-

-Ajaj déjala, yo ando igual con lavi – mientras lila miraba el capi de D gray Man que en ese momento pasaban-

-Pues si … -miraba la morocha la tele- Road es genial, mira que viajar entre dimensiones sin necesidad del arca, ustedes creen que ella esté aquí en esta dimensión?! –grita emocionada-

-Jajá no exageres maría…pero esa es la idea, viajar entre dimensiones -ríe Gaby- sería interesante tener ese poder.

-Ni lo dudes –adulan ambas chicas-

Fin del Flash Back

La peli negra abrió los ojos recordando todo y volteando donde ahora se encontraba la noah del sueño, trataba de entender que era lo que quería en ese momento. Ósea que en pocas palabras el mundo de D Gray Man si existe y que el conde en cualquier momento pudo haber invadido la dimensión donde ella se encontraba y volverla un caos, porque no existen las inocencias, o si?, aun se encontraba confundida y no lograba sujetar los cabos, y si…el huevo que contenían los akumas en ese capítulo; La mitad de esos akumas serian de esta y otras dimensiones?, de allí sacaba el conde milenario a sus súbditos, y como no? Si en esta dimensión estaba llena de guerras y moría alguien cada momento más que en la época antigua. O será…que no solo era esta dimensión si no otras, pero aun no entendía como era que road se encontraba frente a ella hablando tranquilamente mientras jugaba con Lero, que tendría ella que ver con todo eso?. Esa era la parte que no encajaba en aquel extraño momento.

Pasos… espera un momento? , GABRIELA Y LILA! Se había olvidado de ellas como era posible?! No les había mandado ningún mensaje al teléfono para encontrarse, aunque puede… ROAD!

-ROAD! Qué, que le dijiste a mis amigas?! Además que haces aquí?!

-Vaya hasta que al fin reaccionas jeee, ya te acordaste porque estoy aquí ¿? –Mientras comía su paleta-

-Eres la única que viaja entre dimensiones sin necesidad del arca! Lo que no entiendo es por qué está aquí al frente de mí?! Que quieres de mi?! –hablaba la morocha-

-María Lunaaa! –corría sin control una lila preocupada-

-LILA! NO TE ACERQUES! –Gritaba maría luna-

-Pero qué?! –Se detiene abruptamente- Road Kamelot

-Jeje pero mira nada mas, otra con quien jugar, así que no estabas sola… tendrían que agradecerme cumpliré sus más hermosos sueños. – Se transforma en noah mirándolas con sus fríos ojos dorados-

-LILA!

-GABRIELA! –mencionan las dos- NO TE ACERQUES! CORRRE!

-Pero qué?! –se detiene mientras mira a una maría con una niña frente a ella y lila quien le impide el paso- que está pasando!?

-Road! Road esta aquí! Tenemos que correr! –trata de llevársela- vámonos Gaby!

-Pero lila!, María Luna! Está en peligro! –mientras mira a la mencionada-

-No se preocupen por mí! Salgan de aquí!

-Jajajajaja –ríe psicopatamente road- nadie saldrá de aquí! AKUMAS! A por ellas!

Detrás de Lila y Gaby salen varios akumas de nivel dos apuntándolas a las 3 mientras que road se acercaba a ellos riendo mientras le daba vueltas a lero, se voltea a ver como las 3 chicas se reúnen y ríe.

-Tienen Dos opciones chicas, pasar la puerta que eh creado para ustedes o… morir con las balas de los akumas, jajajajaja Tres indefensas humanas frente a las maquinas del gran conde del milenio –reía- tic toc, apresuren chicas tienen 3 segundos.

-Que hacemos maría?! Estamos en graves problemas! –Mencionaba lila-

-1 –comenzaba a contar road-

-Calla lila! Estoy pensando! Esto es malo nos tiene acorraladas y gritar no ayudara nada! –Decía nerviosamente maría-

-2, apúrense chicas.

-No sabemos si es una trampa, pero sería nuestra única salida maría no hay que pensarlo mucho- decía Gaby mientras miraba como los akumas comenzaban a prepararse para matarlas.

-Gaby tiene razón –miraba a road- no tenemos más opción que cruzar la puerta, veremos que nos depara después de cruzar.

-3! Disparen! Jajajajajajajajaj –reía road mientras veían como las chicas corrían y abrían la puerta- bye bye

Las tres chicas cruzan rápidamente la puerta antes que los akumas llegaran, mientras caían rápidamente en un vacio de color negro, después todo se volvió blanco y las tres cayeron en un frio piso mientras se reincorporaban después de esa dolorosa caída.

-d..Donde… dónde estamos? –maría luna fue la primera en hablar-

-El arca –menciona lila parada mirando todo alrededor-

-Qué?! –Gaby y maría luna se paran mirando todo alrededor, tal cual como había dicho lila, se encontraban en el arca, y lo reconocían por los edificios blancos iguales al sur y al silencio que se presentaba.

A las chicas solo les espera un destino muy confuso que fue decidido por road, que les pasara?...

Continuara…


	3. Dimensiones Y Confuciones

**3 cap. – Dimensiones y confusiones**

Lila caminaba por los alrededores mientras Gaby y maría se acomodaban, buscando una manera de explicar lo que en ese momento estaba pasando; llego a una parte donde las puertas tenían números del 1 al 30; miraba tratando de buscar a alguien para después pedir ayuda pues estaban perdidas y confundidas, también puede que sea una mala idea ya que no pertenecían a ese mundo pero era la única solución de salir de allí, además que abrir una puerta puede traer problemas porque no sabría donde terminarían.

Escucho voces, voces que salían de la primera puerta y se escondió mirando desde un rincón para no ser encontrada; allí se encontraba, mirando de reojo para ver quiénes eran los dueños de esas voces y lo que miro la sorprendió mucho.

-No puede ser… debes estar jugando conmigo –decía la rubia ya que no tenia crédito a lo que sus ojos veían

Por otra parte…

María luna se encontraba sacudiendo sus pantalones azules y acomodando su blusa manga larga negra, mientras veía como Gaby acomodaba su cabello y revisaba su bolso para confirmar que todo estuviera completo y no faltara nada.

Ambas esperaban a que lila regresara de su recorrido para poder pensar en que harían después, porque si las encontraban podrían confundirlas con enemigos y seria problemático ya que no podrían explicar cómo fue que llegaron y no accederían a ayudarlas; maría luna también revisaba su bolso y se dio cuenta que su teléfono había detenido el proceder del tiempo, ósea el reloj no avanzaba y eso que desde que entraron al laberinto debieron haber pasado al menos 30 minutos o más.

-Luna, crees que… estemos en el mundo de D Gray man? –Pregunta Gaby-

-No se Gaby, todo indica que sí, pero no sabemos y lila aun no regresa, tendremos que tener cuidado –suspira-

-CHICAS! CORRAN! –gritaba una lila mientras corría rápidamente hacia ellas-

-LILA! QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE AHORA?! –Ambas chicas agarraron sus cosas y empezaron a correr sin rumbo fijo , huyendo de algo o alguien-

-Tu novio me encontró espiando y ahora me persigue junto a unos confundidos lavi y allen –comenta lila-

-QUE KANDA NOS ESTA PERSIGUIENDO?! LILA! FIRMASTE NUESTRA SENTENCIA DE MUERTE! –Gritaba histéricamente Gaby-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Gabriela! No hay poder en el mundo que detenga a Yuu Kanda! Además como que mi novio?! Si ni me conoce! –Gritaba luna-

-Lo sientooo ¡! No era mi intención! Ahora dejemos de pelear y corramos porque está muy cabreado por que le llame yuu-chan sin querer –lloraba amargamente lila-

-ESTAMOS MUERTAS! –Gritaron ambas chicas amigas de lila-

-Eso no lo duden mocosas –se oye una voz frente a ellas-

Las tres chicas se detienen de golpe para ver al frente de ellas un cabreado Yuu Kanda con su inocencia activada lista para rebanarlas y no dejar rastros existentes de ellas.

-Estamos muertas…-mencionan las tres-

15 minutos antes con lila…

Punto De Vista Lila

La rubia aun no hacia crédito a los que sus ojos veían, los 3 chicos más guapos de la orden negra se encontraban entrando desde la puerta hacia el arca, al parecer se dirigían a una misión, por lo cual aun no habían notado su presencia pero sus ojos no dejaban de ver a cierto pelirrojo quien estaba molestando a chico de coleta y cabello negro.

Pov Narrador

-Chicos, por favor dejen de pelear –decía un peliblanco amablemente-

-Tks, cállate moyashi este no es tu asunto, descuartizare a este conejo hasta cocinarlo –mientras agarraba a lavi del cuello listo para rebanarlo con mugen-

-ES ALLEN, BAKANDA! –Mirándolo con reto- por ahora hay que encargarnos es de la misión

-C..Cierto yuu-chan, somos necesarios los tres nee –decía lavi quien estaba asustado de su futura muerte-

-Vuélveme a llamar por mi nombre de pila y te rebano usagi –con su demonio detrás de él junto a su mirada gélida-

-H…hai …-dice lavi-

-NO TOQUES A MI LAVI SAMURAI AFEMINADO!

Los tres chicos alzaron la mirada encontrándose con una rubia con vestimenta extraña que miraba furiosamente a Kanda de cómo trataba a… espera! Había dicho SU lavi?

-Su… -balbucea allen-

-Lavi? –Termina la oración Kanda-

-STRIKE –menciona un lavi totalmente aturdido-

Punto De Vista Lila

La había cagado, era consciente de eso pero no iba a permitir que ese samurái con complejo de chica tratara de esa forma a la persona que más admiraba, seguro maría luna la mata, y ahora los tres chicos estaban allí mirándola como si de un bicho raro se tratara, tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible o moriría, comenzó a retroceder ante la mirada atónita de los tres jóvenes de la orden oscura.

-Yo esto….-retrocedía una tímida lila-

-Vaya usagi, así que te salió novia… lástima que la dejaras soltera de nuevo –amenazaba Kanda-

-E..Espera k..Kanda, dejemos esto por la paz, moyashi-chan ayúdame –rogaba un lavi en apuros-

-Bakanda deja a lavi estas asustando a la chica –me mira allen con su típica mirada dulce- dime cómo te llamas? –Se acerco a mí-

-Como si me importara moyashi –suelta a lavi para acercarse- la pregunta aquí es como entraste mocosa

-Es cierto, como entraste si allen es el único que puede activar las puertas? –ya reincorporado el pelirrojo.

-Yo…etto… -balbuceaba no sabía cómo reaccionar, veía como Kanda se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia mí con mugen, apuntándome y justo se interpone lavi para que el no me haga nada- lavi…

-Tranquila, el siempre es así –sonríe como el solo sabe hacerlo-

-Quítate usagi! –Lo tira lejos- yo me encargo de la mocosa-

-Waa! Yuu-chan! Que malo eres! –Lloraba el bookman jr-

-NO TOQUES A MI LAVI ,YUU-CHAN! AFEMINADO! –Grite sin medir las consecuencias-

-Como me llamaste? –con su típica aura negra listo para atacarme-

La había cagado, lo sabía… así que sin más comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, con un furioso Kanda detrás de mi listo para rebanarme… estaba perdida.

Fin del Flash Back…

Pov narrador…

-Y fue así como terminamos en esta situación querida maría luna –sonríe sin más-

-Solamente tú, nos metes en estas clases de problemas lila! Solo tú! –mencionan ambas-

-Tks, basta de charlas esto se acaba aquí y a ti rubia te matare por llamarme por mi nombre de pila –se lanza sobre la rubia con mugen listo para atravesarla-

Todo fue muy rápido, para las chicas y Kanda, pues María luna se había atravesado antes que Kanda alcanzara a lila con su espada siendo ella quien recibiera el ataque con sus manos haciendo que sangraran; ante la mirada atónita de lila y Gabriela, junto a un Kanda increíblemente impresionado de cómo la chica había detenido a su mugen con ambas manos antes de llegar a la rubia; allen y lavi quienes habían llegado no hacia merito a la escena que allí se presentaba pues la pelinegra frente a Kanda detenía a mugen mientras la rubia y la pelirroja preocupadas miraban a la chica.

Kanda había quedado helado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso arrepentirse de haberlas atacado pues su intención era asustar a la rubia mas no lastimarlas, pero la pelinegra se había atravesado recibiendo ella todo el ataque; miraba como sus manos sangraban por las profundas heridas que tenía en las manos propinadas por mugen, era culpa de ellas por aparecer y sobretodo defender a aquella rubia que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y sobre todo afeminado, bien merecido se lo tenía así que no tenía el por qué arrepentirse de eso. Sin más retiro su espada cubierta de sangre de aquella chica mirando cómo caía al suelo.

-Tks, conste que es tu culpa por atravesarte mocosa –dijo fríamente Kanda-

La joven pelinegra alza la mirada, mirando fijamente a Kanda y sonríe para sorpresa del japonés.

-Lose, mis disculpas por la falta de educación de mi querida amiga lila, Kanda-sama… por favor perdónela, aceptare yo su odio hacia ella –sonríe tiernamente maría luna-

-María luna –mencionan tanto la pelirroja como la rubia.

-Tks, que no se repita… moyashi, usagi me iré adelantando –entra a una puerta y se va-

-H..Hai –asienten los mencionados-

-María luna por dios! Estas bien ¿? Déjame ver tus manos! – se acerca Gaby y toma sus manos- dios, son dos cortadas bien profundas.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes Gaby, como estas tu lila? –mira a la mencionada-

-Mejor, pero todo gracias a ti, perdóname amiga –la abraza- por mi culpa ese idiota te hirió.

-Tranquila lila, al menos tú estás bien –sonríe tiernamente-

-Etto chicas –se acerca allen- será mejor llevarla a un hospital, si me permites que te cargue, y me disculpo por la actitud del bakanda…

-Tranquilo, como dijo el joven fui la culpable de atravesarme –sonríe- caminare no te preocupes señor…

-Allen…Allen Walker –sonríe y la carga como princesa-

-María Luna contrera, joven Walker, gracias y disculpe las molestias causadas –le sonríe-

-Y ustedes son? –Las ve lavi-

-Lila Rodríguez, un gusto –sonríe la rubia-

-Gabriela Gómez un placer joven Walker y..?

-Lavi! Soy lavi o bookman Jr como ustedes prefieran chicas –mira a la rubia-

-Claro –sonríen ambas-

Allen y lavi llevaron a las chicas a la orden para que pudieran ver a maría luna, la cual no paraba de sangrar debido a las heridas; el joven ingles agarraba fuertemente a maría luna y corría rápido para llegar al despacho de Komui pues desde la vista de él , las heridas era bien profundas…como si hubieran cortado filete.

Pov María Luna

Esto es tan confuso, jamás creí que esto enserio fuera a pasar, será que road lo hizo a propósito? Pero que ganaría con ello? Mandando 3 chicas sin compatibilidad de la inocencia a la orden oscura, bueno aunque personalmente no me molesta pero aun así, aquí hay gato encerrado; cambiando de tema, ver a Kanda me gusto mucho verlo, pero debido a eso me gane unas heridas muy profundas en las manos y ahora no paro de sangrar, tenía unos hermosos ojos negro como la noche, seguro me odia pero todo por mi mejor amiga.

Esto es todo tan extraño, aunque al parecer lila está muy a gusto con el joven bookman, que le diremos a komui cuando lleguemos y sepa que no somos de esta dimensión? Nos ayudaran o nos tomaran como enemigas?, tengo tanto miedo no por mi …si no por mis amigas, aunque me alegra de cierta forma estar en este mundo y verlo en persona, pero no es correcto puede que cambiemos el transcurso del tiempo y el espacio… Bueno ya basta maría luna! Concéntrate hay que disfrutar y aprovechar estar aquí no todos los días se te da la oportunidad de viajar inter-dimensionalmente; solo espero que todo vaya mejor que ahora.

Pov Narrador

Allen se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de la chica que tenía en brazos y trato de llamar su atención.

-Disculpa, mari-chan no te importa si te llamo así? –Pregunta educadamente-

-No claro que no joven Walker, que sucede? –le sonríe la morocha-

-Allen por favor, suena muy mayor solo tengo 21 –sonríe con dulzura- dime…que hacían tú y tus amigas en el arca? Porque tal como dijo lavi, soy el único que puede activar las puertas.

-Veras allen-kun, te prometo que te contaremos cuando lleguemos con komui-san –sonríe maría luna- lo prometo enserio…

-De acuerdo mari-chan –sonríe-

-Allen-san cuanto falta? Es que luna no para de sangrar y me preocupa un poco –habla Gaby preocupada-

\- pues falta poco casi llegamos no te preocupes Gaby-san –sonríe-

-Además Gaby creo que a lila no le importa mucho mi estado si puede estar con su novio –ríe maría mientras ve como lila y lavi hablan animadamente-

-Novio? –Pregunta el ingles-

-Después te explicamos querido allen-chan -responden las susodichas-

Después de un largo trayecto, llegaron a la oficina de komui el cual quedo sorprendido de cómo allen estaba lleno de sangre junto a la chica desconocida la cual cargaba; al lado de allen estaban dos chicas una pelirroja como lavi y la otra rubia; las tres vestían de forma rara y tanto allen como lavi venían escoltándolas.

-A..Allen-kun que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido de misión con Kanda, la misma pregunta para ti lavi –acomodándose los lentes-

-Veras komui-san, entrando en el arca no encontramos con estas señoritas y pues… tuvimos problemas con Kanda jejejeje

-Lila quieres explicarle por favor a komui que fue lo que paso –sonríe maría luna a su amiga- allen me llevas a la enfermería…es que te estoy llenando de sangre y no creo que te guste.

-Eh? No te preocupes mari-chan, lo lavare después!, lavi encárgate de las amigas de maría, yo la llevare con la jefe de enfermeras –sale de la oficina-

-A la orden! –Sonríe lavi- señoritas tomen asiento mientras Komui las interroga

-Pueden por favor explicarme que está pasando? –Pregunta el chino- primero preséntense, yo soy komui lee un placer.

-Lila rodríguez y ellas es Gabriela Gómez –presenta lo rubia-

-Vera komui-san, lo que le vamos a contar es algo complicado de explicar no sé si nos vaya a creer, pero como se dará cuenta nosotras no somos de esta dimensión por así decirlo; nosotras somos de otra dimensión o mejor dicho de otra época –habla Gaby-

-Komui-san, María Luna , Gaby y yo estábamos en un parque de diversiones celebrando semana santa, en nuestra época y por curiosidad entramos a un juego llamado las "100 puertas" el cual consistía en abrir la puerta que más te llamara la atención y te encontrabas con un regalo. –Cuenta lila-

-A ver, ustedes me están diciendo que son de otra época y al mismo tiempo de otra dimensión, pero lo que no me explico es como llegaron al arca –la mira fijamente komui-

Lavi quien ese momento se encontraba no dejaba de ver fijamente a las susodichas, pues como bookman tenía que grabar cada una de las cosas incluso por muy absurdas que estás fueran… pero en este momento, eso era totalmente irracional e irreal.

-Eso es lo que le vamos a explicar ahorita; cuando entramos al juego las tres nos separamos por 3 diferentes pasillos de 5, pero resulta y acontece que cuando llegamos al final de nuestro pasillo ambas decidimos buscar a maría luna, cuando llegamos estaba con Road Kamelot con nuestra amiga amenazándola y frente a ella estaba una puerta dimensional. –Gaby mira fijamente a komui-

-Road nos amenazo, y nos dio a decidir entre nuestras vidas o pasar la puerta, obviamente ya sabrá el resultado de la decisión, pero lo que no sabemos es como llegamos al arca, komui-san. –Termina de hablar la rubia-

-Entiendo, ahora… como saben de road ¿? –las mira a ambas-

-Lo sentimos komui-san es algo, que no podemos hablarle por su seguridad – Gaby mira a lila-

-Podría alterar el espacio y el tiempo, y no queremos que les pase nada en realidad. –ve como Gaby la mira- sabemos mucho de vuestro mundo pero komui-san, sinceramente quisiéramos saber por qué road nos trajo aquí, y evitarnos problemas, si quisiera ayudarnos le agradeceríamos mucho.

-Entiendo chicas, no se preocupen están en buenas manos -le sonríe- no haré preguntas innecesarias, pero si saben tanto deben entender que para estar en la orden deben ser parte de alguna sección, créanme que si fuera por mi se quedaran como invitadas pero son ordenes de arriba.

-Entendemos komui-san , no se preocupe –sonríe tiernamente Gaby- y dígame que sección ¿?

-Por ahora, será mejor que descansen y vean a su amiga, después nos encargaremos de eso.

-Hai! –Sonríen ambas chicas-

-Una pregunta chicas – habla lavi que desde hace rato ya se encontraba callado-

-Claro, lavi-chan que deseas saber –sonríe lila-

-Que tanto saben sobre nuestro mundo? –Mira fijamente a la rubia-

Lila fija su mirada en el chico fijamente; mirando sus expresiones y su rostro que tanto le gustaba, siempre había añorado ese momento de tenerlo al frente aunque fuera solo por un sueño lo deseaba , y que ese momento este esté pasando, aun no lo creía ni siquiera en sus más absurdos sueños, pero allí se encontraba ella parada frente a la persona que admiraba y amaba aunque este no lo supiera; así que solo se limito a contestar antes de besarlo y poner las cosas más confusas de las que ya eran.

-Mucho, lavi-san… mucho, no podemos darte detalles si es lo que deseas por qué no sabríamos ni siquiera como hacerlo, discúlpanos.

-Está bien no te preocupes lila-chan aremos lo posible para ayudarlas y resolver esto.

-Hai …-sonríe sonrojada la rubia-

Por otra parte…

Allen corría rápidamente por los pasillos de la orden agarrando fuertemente a la chica que cargaba, pues desde hace ya rato estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y eso le preocupaba mucho al albino, pues podría entrar en estado anémico.

Punto De Vista Allen ...

En cierta forma era extraño, entrar al arca y encontrarte con tres chicas perdida que salieron de la nada; no es que fuera desconfiado pero eso no tenía muy buena pinta, y mas con la guerra que estaba dando el conde, entendía la reacción de Kanda pero no era para herirlas pues al parecer solamente eran tres chicas que ni siquiera sabían en el lugar donde estaban; fijo su mirada a la joven que tenia cargada y se veían realmente mal esas mano, debía dolerle mucho a la pobre chica pues detener un ataque de Kanda a mano desnuda era de valientes, sabía lo que dolía ya había experimentado eso, pero con su inocencia , no a mano desnuda así que debe dolerle más.

Llego rápidamente a la enfermería y entro rápidamente buscando a la enfermera en jefe quien estaba atendiendo un paciente al parecer de unos pequeños rasguños, compadecía al pobre que caía en manos de ese demonio, pero aunque fuera un demonio la jodida señora curaba a los enfermos y los dejaba como nuevos; a pesar de su edad se encargaba de todos y le agradecía pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba así que la llamo antes que se armara el jaleo.

-Enfermera… -dije mientras acercaba a la chica a la enfermera- puede ayudarnos.

-Dios mío! Walker! Porque estas lleno de sangre y quien es estas jovencita? –se acerca rápidamente-

-Larga historia, enfermera me preguntaba si podría ayudarla pues como vera está muy mal herida. – Hablo tratando de calmar a la enfermera-

-Bien, déjala en la camilla, la atenderemos rápidamente y a ti también así que no te vayas –con su típica aura de demonio- entendido?

-S…si –con lagrimas en los ojos-

Pov Narrador.

El albino dejo a la chica sobre la camilla y se sentó a su lado, mientras esperaba que la enfermera llegara con todo su equipo para curar a la chica.

-Como te encuentras luna-chan? –la mira fijamente-

-Me encontrare mejor cuando me curen las heridas allen-kun –sonríe tiernamente- disculpa por todo…

-Tranquila , solo quiero saber cómo fue que llegaron a arca? - pregunta curiosamente-

-Te contare –responde la morocha.

María Luna comienza a contarle todo a allen con lujo y detalle, desde el comienzo del día de hoy hasta donde las encontraron en el arca; el joven albino veía incrédulamente a la joven que contaba la historia frente a él pues no se haciendo crédito a todo lo que ella decía; miraba fijamente a la chica y después de un rato, hubo un silencio sepulcral pues ninguno de los dos hablaba debido a lo que la chica había contando, maría fue la primera en hablar.

-Allen, yo sé como volver… pero quiero pedirte un favor –lo mira fijamente-

-Si claro, cual es? –la mira fijamente-

-No se lo digas a komui, algo nos trajo aquí si no road, no nos hubiera traído, por favor –lo mira suplica mente-

-María-chan… estás segura de lo que pides? Tu mundo es más seguro que este, no deberías arriesgar tu vida ni la de tus amigas de esa forma, aquí nadie tendrá piedad por unas simple chicas las cuales no contienen inocencia, y dudo mucho que como buscadoras ayuden en algo. –Menciona el ingles-

-Allen-kun, por favor ellas estarán de acuerdo conmigo; veras en este mundo, las tres estamos enamoradas de ciertas personas y como en nuestro mundo no existe quisiéramos pasar tiempo con ellas aunque sea corto – con la mirada triste- aunque sea de lejos.

-María luna-san….-la mira fijamente- está bien, pero si las inocencias las eligen no podrán regresar sean consciente de eso, no regresaran hasta que acabe la guerra, no quiero perder más vidas… las cuidare como mis hermanas eso asegúrenlo –sonríe con su típica sonrisa-

-Muchas gracias allen-kun, algún día te lo pagaremos gracias por la oportunidad, te prometo… que regresaremos lo antes posible –le besa la mejilla- gracias

-d..De nada –se sonroja el albino-

Las chicas por fin llegan a su destino, podrán cumplir su deseo de querer a las personas que aman aunque sea en secreto?...

Continuara….

Holaa chicassssss lamento no haber hablado al principio, es que estaba aprendiendo a usar fanfiction XD!, bueno verán esta es una historia que salió de la nada, enserio os espero que guste, a partir de ahora escribiré esto en el principio jejejejeje, como sabrán la dueña del anime es Hatsura Hoshino! Aunque la quiera matar! Jaja bueno estoy acostumbrada es a escribir yaoi así que la critica que no sea muy dura jejejeej verdad mama?

Allen: si .. Supongo

Yo: bueno es todo porque los 3 primero cap son algo aburridos pero son necesarios jejejeje *-* espero review? … BYE


	4. Dos exorcista y una Buscadora

**Holiwis (? actualizo hoy por que me da lala actualizar el viernes xD...ajam! las cosas se ponen intensas en la orden! verda mami?!**

 **allen: ajam n.n aunque kanda no esta feliz que esto sea una historia hetero o.o**

 **yo: -.- ash dejalo con sus berrinches de niño! Bueno! el disclamier! allen... por fis**

 **allen: bien bien, D GRAY Man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino!**

 **yo: solo usamos sus personajes por que no tenemos nada que hacer en la vida n.n**

 **allen:**

 **yo: disfruten mi amores que despues del Cap 4 la cosa se pone caliente! nuestros sexys plays boys aparecen en el cap 6 :3 y dejen la vagancia y escribar review, miren que conosco los trucos de toditas ustedes! muerganas! muajajaja sin mas empezamoss!**

 **4 Capi – Dos exorcista y una buscadora por órdenes de una inocencia.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente en el arca, las tres chicas se encontraban en la enfermería siendo examinadas por las enfermeras del lugar; Obviamente a María Luna no la dejaban salir aun de la enfermería pues sus heridas aun se encontraban en recuperación y tenía que estar en constante vigilancia.

Por otra parte, después de haberle explicado todo a komui se sentían más tranquilas en cierta forma, ya que por lo menos estaban en buenas manos ellas lo sabían; Las chicas ya no se encontraban con sus mismas vestimentas puesto que el Supervisor mando a buscarle ropa a las tres chicas pues la de ellas eran muy llamativas en ese mundo o dimensión.

Gabriela tenía un short rojo tipo exorcista, junto a un cuello tortuga blanco, medias blancas hasta el medio muslo y toreritas rojas amarradas en el tobillo, su cabello rojizo estaba tejido en una trenza agarrada en una cola de caballo que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, junto a una pollina de medio lado y algunos mechones cayéndole.

Lila se encontraba vestida con un pantalón tubo negro tipo exorcista, una camisa de vestir manga larga roja y zapatos de tacón rojo, Su rubio cabello caía libremente hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

María luna quien se encontraba sentada mientras las enfermeras le revisaban las manos, estaba vestida con un vestido negro ajustado tipo exorcista, en la parte de arriba tipo cuello tortuga y manga larga, desde la cadera hasta abajo caía en corte "A" dándole forma de una rosa hasta 5 dedos más arriba de la rodilla, panti medias roja y botines de color negro con tacón aguja, su cabello iba amarrado con una cinta roja trenzada tipo cola de caballo dejando sus ondas libres en su espalda al igual que su amiga Gaby tenía una pollina de medio lado y algunos mechones cayéndole en su cara, y unos guantes rojos para proteger sus manos mientras se recuperaban.

Ambas chicas miraban como a la peli negra le vendaban las manos después de echarle un ungüento para cicatrizar; minutos después vieron como la enfermera le ponía los guantes a maría luna y salía de la habitación mientras la peli negra agradecía.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio dentro de la habitación mientras que los pasos de la pelinegra se oían por el contraste del piso, una vez que llego a la camilla y se sentó vio a sus amigas frente a ellas quienes estaban sentadas en una silla frente a ellas, puesto que nadie decía nada la peli negra decidió romper el silencio.

-Entonces, en que piensan? –Pregunto curiosa la peli negra-

Se oyó un largo suspiro procedente de ambas chicas sentadas frente a la camilla.

-Luna, me gusta estar aquí créeme!, poder estar con lavi y verlo en persona aunque allá pasado una semana desde que se fue de misión, pero… y si es cierto lo que te dijo allen?, no sabemos si somos compatibles con la inocencia y sobre todo como buscadoras estamos consientes que seriamos más un estorbo que una ayuda. –Habla la rubia-

-Lila tiene razón luna, ok supongamos que somos compatibles con la inocencia, no podremos dejar este mundo, por nosotras no hay problemas luna, pero y tú? Que pensara tía Layla? Tienes que estar con ella, no puede tener más preocupaciones de las que ya tiene! –menciona la pelirroja-

-Cierto luna, y no disfrutaremos este mundo sin ti, sabemos lo mucho que te encanta estar aquí y mas con el imbécil que te hirió las manos, aunque ninguno allá regresado de su misión. –suspira lila tristemente-

-Chicas, escuchen no es por ser cruel ni nada, saben lo mucho que amo a mi mama, pero desde hace días me eh dado cuenta que el reloj en nuestro mundo se ah detenido, es como si desde que nos fuimos el transcurso de tiempo no avanza –dice luna que saca su teléfono del bolso que tenia al lado- ven?...

-Estas tratando de decir, que el tiempo se detuvo en nuestra dimensión?! –Hablan ambas al mismo tiempo-

-Si, está pasando algo parecido a aquella vez que allen y Lenalee fueron a buscar a Miranda, puede que cuando regresemos volvamos al transcurso normal de las cosas, no estoy segura o puede que mi teléfono simplemente se halla pegado por no existir en este mundo. –Suspira luna- en cualquier caso es decisión de nosotras, puede que nuestra dimensión este en su curso normal, pero por mi seré egoísta, me quedare y disfrutare la oportunidad que se nos ha dado aunque todo fuera plan de Road.

-Luna…-la mira Gaby- roguemos que por dios la teoría que dices sea cierta, porque sinceramente yo tampoco me quiero ir.

-Le doy la razón a Gaby, luna…-la mira fijamente lila- decidimos quedarnos y ver si somos compatibles con la inocencia.

-Muy bien, entonces vayamos con Komui –sonríe la oji gris-

Las tres chicas salieron de la enfermería (obvio que a escondidas pues si las encontraba la enfermera en Jefe le echaría una buena bronca) para dirigirse al despacho de komui; las tres chicas caminaban mientras observaban con detalle cómo era la orden desde su punto de vista y no desde el anime; era cálida a pesar de sus piedras negras y de un tono frio; sus ventanales daban una hermosa vista hacia afuera junto a los golems que pasaban regularmente por allí para vigilar la orden.

Los pasos de las chicas se escuchaban por todo el pasillo puesto que no había nadie, habían llegado en un momento donde el conde estaba haciendo muchos movimientos y todos los exorcista se encontraban afuera luchando incluso los generales no se encontraban en el cuartel.

Las tres chicas llegaron al despacho del supervisor y tocaron la puerta, pero no se oía nada así que entraron para encontrarse con un komui sepultado en grandes torres de papeles donde debajo de ellas se encontraba dormido plácidamente junto a una taza de café de conejito.

Al trió de chicas le dio gracia ese momento así que decidieron quien lo despertaría, lila fue la que se ofreció a hacerlo pues tenía unas ganas de verlo actuar con su típico complejo de hermana.

La rubia se acerco al chino y susurro las palabras ya conocidas.

-Komui-san, Lenalee se va a casar –sonríe la rubia-

El joven chino no duro ni 3 segundos en dudar para comenzar su típico griterío.

-NOOO LENALEE! COMO ES ESO QUE TE VAS A CASAR?! QUIEN ES EL JODIDO PULPO?! POR QUE NO SE LO NOTIFICAS A TU HERMANO! –Llorando mientras hacía berrinche frente a una maría luna sonrojada pues había sido confundida con Lenalee-

-K..Komui-san , Lenalee no se encuentra aquí- mencionada Luna pues sus amigas estaban partiéndose de risa, aunque ella internamente lo hacía tenía que decirle la verdad a komui antes que destruyera la orden con algún komurin-

-Eh?... María-chan! Que haces aquí? Como te encuentras? –recobro la compostura pero con su típico tono infantil-

-Estoy bien gracias -sonríe la oji-gris-

-Y bien, que las trae por aquí chicas? –mira a su alrededor a ver como las chicas se reúnen- YA SE! Quieren un komurin especial para protegerla de los pulpos de la orden!, nose preocupen su "hermanito" komui les construirá uno para ustedes tres!

-Qué?! No komui-san ¡! Venimos a hablarle de otro tema! –Detuvo la rubia antes de que el científico loco con complejo de hermana entrara a su extraño laboratorio del mal-

-Eh? Y de que es lila-san? –Miro a las chicas-

-Es sobre, las inocencias komui-san…-menciono Gaby-

El lugar se lleno de silencio pues el chino volvió a tomar su puesto en su desordenado escritorio mirando a las chicas frente a ellas, pues sabía que ese tema era delicado ya que podría o no podría afectaren la guerra así que les dirigió una mirada seria.

-Chicas, saben que si obtienen las inocencias no podrán regresar a su mundo si son compatibles con ella, personalmente no me gustaría que tres niñas se involucraran en una guerra tan fría como esta, piénsenlo bien pues una vez adentro no hay escapatoria alguna. – Las miraba con seriedad-

-Komui-san estamos segura de lo que pedimos –hablo una decidida Gaby- queremos ayudarles y no nos importa el riesgo que hay que tomar, por alguna razón terminamos en esta dimensión y si tenemos que ayudarles sacrificando el que no podamos volver a casa, lo aremos.

-Komui-san, déjenos intentarlo al menos no perdemos nada con hacerlo, si no somos compatibles regresaremos a nuestra dimensión una vez que hayamos encontrado la forma de hacerlo – habla lila esta vez-

Komui miraba a ambas chicas pues se veían decididas a la decisión tomada, pero al voltear se encontró con una María luna con la mirada baja y perdida como si lo pensara mucho antes de hacerlo.

-Y tu maría luna?, estás de acuerdo con la decisión tomada? –La mira komui-

La joven peli negra vio al supervisor buscando manera de que no encontrara duda en ella, pero era imposible sabia que la duda la carcomía por dentro pues la única cosa que surcaba su mente era su madre enferma, pues no sabía si la teoría que había dado en la enfermería era cierta, y sinceramente no quería que su madre se preocupara por ella , tenía miedo y lo aceptaba pero al ser una de las mayores tenía que tomar una decisión y no iba a dejar que la oportunidad se le escapara de las manos y no iba a condenar de esa manera a sus amigas, así que sin más le respondió al supervisor frente a ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo absolutamente, supervisor komui, tal como dijo lila, nada perdemos en intentarlo –respondió luna-

-Muy bien chicas, vayamos con hevrasca entonces –dijo el supervisor llevando a las chicas con dicha exorcista-

Los cuatro, caminaron rápidamente a donde se encontraba el ascensor para encontrarse con hevrasca, komui se encontraba nervioso pues eran solamente una niñas para haber tomado decisión tan riesgosa, por su parte rogaba por que no fueran compatibles pero por otra lo deseaba pues podrían ayudar en la guerra pero no era el hecho pues las condenaría a un destino cruel y despiadado, al igual que su hermana no deseaba que eso ocurriera con una niñas, porque a pesar de que dos de ellas fueran mayores, seguían siéndolo.

Los cuatro llegaron rápidamente a donde se encontraba la cuidadora de las inocencias que al ver a komui con tres chicas supo de inmediato de que se trataba, y por la mirada de komui el deseaba que no fueran compatibles.

-Chicas, les presento a hevrasca la cuidadora de las inocencias que se encuentran dentro de la orden –presento el chico a la enorme figura frente a ellas-

-Es un placer conocerlas, me imagino el por qué están aquí cierto? –Miro a las chicas-

Las tres chicas asintieron, pues a pesar de haberla visto muchas veces en el anime, en persona era más terrorífica de lo que pensaban, ahora sabían la reacción de allen cuando la conoció, y no era para menos, esa cosa era ENORME! .

-Bien, empezaremos con la más joven, lila de 15 años –hablo komui-

Lila se acerco a la enorme figura quien la tomo delicadamente entre sus tentáculos y empezó a examinarla con ellos mientras que hevrasca la examinada poco a poco .

La enorme figura dejo delicadamente a lila en el piso y se dirigió a komui dándole no muy buenas noticias.

-Es compatible komui, tengo su inocencia aquí mismo –saca la inocencia dentro de su cuerpo y se la entrega al supervisor- lamento mucho que no se haya cumplido lo que querías.

-Está bien hevrasca, no te preocupes, sigamos con Gabriela de 18 años -menciona un triste komui pues sabía lo que le deparaba esa pobre chica de 15-

Lila miraba feliz a sus amigas porque era compatible con la inocencia, estas también estaban felices porque al menos una entre ellas era compatible, aunque aún faltaban por revisar, Gaby se acerco a hevrasca y ocurrió el mismo procedimiento que con lila y tal cual la bajo dirigiéndose con komui.

-También es compatible, komui tengo su inocencia aquí –le hace entrega de esta-

-Bien…-suspira el supervisor, pues sus temores se hacían realidad- sigamos con María Luna de 18 años también.

La oji gris estaba feliz pues sus dos amigas eran compatibles, así que podrían ayudar sin ningún problemas a la orden aunque eso sacrificara su regreso a casa, la peli negro se acerco a la figura frente a ella y comenzó a examinarla tal cual había hecho con lila y Gaby , pero por alguna razón esta estaba tardando mas de los debido cosa que preocupada a sus amigas y a komui pues hevrasca no decía ninguna comentario solo examinaba su cuerpo mas rigurosamente que las demás, después de un rato la bajo y se dirigió a komui.

-Es compatible, pero su inocencia no quiere ir con ella, pues su corazón está lleno de dudas –menciona la figura a komui-

-A que te refieres con eso? –pregunta un komui curioso- como que es compatible pero su inocencia no quiere ir con su dueña?

Según la inocencia su corazón esta tan lleno de dudas que al momento de sincronizar podría matarla, por lo cual tiene que disipar las dudas en ella, para eso la inocencia le ha dado una tarea –mira hevrasca a maría luna- tu inocencia desea que seas buscadora y que veas el mundo de eso dependerá tu sincronización con ella.

La joven peli negra veía fijamente a la criatura frente a ella pues por lo que había entendido su inocencia no quería ir con ella por las dudas de su corazón, y por protegerla prefería mil veces no hacer la sincronización, lo entendía no se sentía completamente segura de querer estar allí la duda la carcomía no era para menos que su inocencia no se sintiera segura con ella, así que vio a hevrasca fijamente.

-Dile a mi inocencia que cumpliré con la tarea, pero que ella me evalué y decida si quiere, pelear o no pelear a mi lado –le sonrió y mira el trozo de cubo dentro de la cuidadora- aceptare el trato inocencia.

-Bien , entonces no hay mas nada que hablar, chicas suban conmigo que me haré cargo de hacer las armas de sus inocencias, gracias hevrasca –habla el supervisor-

-De nada komui

Los cuatro suben al ascensor para volver al despacho del supervisor el cual en sus manos tenía las 2 inocencias de las chicas las cuales habían sido compatibles.

Lila y Gaby miraban fijamente a maría luna pues esta no despegaba su mirada de algún punto vacio en el espacio, así que ambas decidieron hablarles.

-Luna, no te preocupes ya verás que tu inocencia te aceptara como usuaria muy pronto no te preocupes –sonríe Gaby-

-Si claro ya verás que será muy pronto querida amiga –la abraza lila-

-Gracias chicas, pueden que tenga razón –sonríe y mira a komui- komui-san con quien entrenare para ser buscadora?

-Con Kanda, es el más capacitado pues te enseñara a pelear sin armas –le sonríe- mientras tu inocencia te evalúa.

\- K…Kanda?! –mira fijamente al supervisor- no creo que me quiera ver después de lo sucedido en el arca komui-san! Me debe odiar, además tengo entendido que el odia y aborrece a los buscadores!

-Lose mari, pero créeme que es el más capacitado para enseñarte en campo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas –la mira komui- no te preocupes te prometo que no te pasara nada

-Si usted lo dice…-susurra la oji gris- y mis amigas con que general entrenaran?

-Ambas entrenaran con Allen, le enseñara a usar sus inocencias –le sonríe a las chicas mientras estas sonríe de felicidad al saber que las entrenara allen-

-Genial! –Sonríen ambas chicas con felicidad-

-No es justo!, me toca con el demonio de la orden! –hace un lindo puchero maría, aunque estaba feliz de que la entrenara Kanda sabia lo mucho que este odiaba a los buscadores y le aria la vida cuadritos simplemente por disfrute de él, estaba condenada-

-Tranquila amiga, si Kanda te llega a tocar un solo pelo, Gaby y yo lo matamos –habla lila con determinación-

-Eso no lo dudes por un minuto luna –sonríe Gaby-

-Gracias chicas –menciona una dulce luna-

Las chicas habían llegado al despacho del supervisor, el cual les asigno los cuarto a las chicas, excepto a maría luna que tenía que regresar a la enfermería para que la siguieran curando de las heridas hechas por la inocencia de Kanda, Lila y Gaby se quedaron con komui para que el chino pudiera hacer las inocencia a la forma que ellas deseaban y que tanto la inocencia como las usuarias se sintieran cómodas con eso, mientras que luna regresaba a su cuarto.

Qué querrá la inocencia que aprenda luna, porque no querrá a su usuaria? …que le tiene deparado esta?

Continuara…

 **Debo decir... que fue un cap interesante xD fue extraño... ahora todos diran! todo se centra en la pelinegra!, no señores! esto solo es el principio del ice-berg xD VERDAD?!**

 **Allen: en realidad solo tienes las ganas de decir que tienes 20 capitulos adelantados y solo quieres ver su sufrimiento es todo n,n**

 **yo: que aburruido sos! esta con kanda te pone asi! D: pues si, tengo 20 caps adelantados y les digo que no todo se centra en la pelinegra por que muy pronto las inoncencias nos daran una sorpresa! asi que yo que ustedes me acuerdo de estas palabras.. MUAJAJAJAJA DEJEN LA FLOJERA Y ESCRIBAN BABOSAS! MIRA QUE TENGO LOS ES UTA MAJI LOVE SECUESTRADOS E...E**

 **allen: ya podemos terminar con esto?**

 **yo: si si si... seco! espero que les alla gustado! *-* si no JODANSE! .I. POR QUE LUEGO A MITAD DE FIC SE PONE BUENO!**

 **allen: este fic tiene mitad?**

 **yo: ni idea aun no le encuentro la mitad xD bueno bye bye! allen despidete con un beso a tus fans!**

 **allen: -sonrojado la lanza un beso a la chicas- b..bye bye...**


	5. Un día antes de la tormenta

**Cap. 5 – Un día antes de la tormenta.**

Había pasado ya casi 3 días desde las sincronizaciones de las nuevas chicas, ahora que eran integrantes de la orden, Johnny era el que se encargaba de sus nuevos uniformes; ya las 3 habían sido presentadas al departamento científico siendo recibidas calurosamente por ellos, reever hacia las carpetas de nuevas exorcista y una buscadora temporal, todo los del departamento estaban felices pues tenían nuevas integrantes a su enorme "familia" de igual forma el departamento científico sabia de donde procedían dichas chicas así que solo le explicaron lo regular y los informes de misiones etc. etc.…

El supervisor se encontraban junto al jefe de sección en la enfermería, puesto tenían que ve como seguía maría luna puesto que sus heridas aun no estaban del todo sanadas; sus amigas también se encontraban presentes mientras la enfermera en jefe revisaba los puntos, rehaciendo el mismo procedimiento que hizo la enfermera pasada con la joven chica.

Lila quien se encontraba recostada en las piernas de maría luna veía todo atentamente al igual que Gaby que estaba recostada en la espalda de la peli negra; una vez que la enfermera en jefe dio el informe a supervisor el chico se acerco a las tres chicas que se encontraban en la camilla.

Bien chicas, tengo entendido que ya a las 3 se le hicieron los exámenes regulares no? –Sonríe el supervisor-

Si –dicen con pesadez el trió-

Je je se que es fastidioso pero es necesario, necesitamos la mayor información posible de ustedes –dice con florecitas a su alrededor-

Cof cof komui estas asuntado a la niñas –menciona reever-

Claro que no! Ahora es mi deber como hermano cuidar de ellas al igual que Lenalee de esos pulpos! –Dice con determinación-

El trió de chicas ríen con la ocurrencia del supervisor y como reever lo regaña constantemente por estar diciendo estupideces frente a ellas, lo cual para ellas no era nuevo porque sabían que se comportaría así con ellas

Rato después de que reever le diera un solo golpe a komui haciendo que deje su complejo de hermana por un rato, volvieron hacia las chicas las cuales no habían cambiando sus posiciones en la camilla.

Bien niñas, sus maestros serán informados de que las cuidaran cuando lleguen de misión y las entrenaran cuando ellos apenas lleguen, se reportaran es su respectiva sala de entrenamientos de acuerdo? – Sonríe komui- depende su procedimiento serán llevadas a misiones obviamente con su respectivo maestro así que no se preocupen.

Disculpe supervisor –habla lila- no darán misiones por separadas? Porque no queremos separarnos, y sobre todo de luna…

Bueno chicas, depende de la misión pero tratare de que estén juntas la mayor cantidad de misiones posibles –sonríe komui-

Está bien supervisor! –Sonríen las tres-

Awww! Llámenme nii-san! –Volviendo a su complejo de hermana abrazándolas a las 3- ya no puedo esperar presentarle a su nueva hermanita Lenalee!

KAICHOU! Compórtese! –lo jala de la oreja reever-

Pero pero pero –lloriqueando como niña- jefe de sección!

Ya compórtese! –vuelve a la vista a las chicas quienes reían nerviosamente por la actitud del chino- disculpen la actitud, buen prosigamos, sus uniformes estarán listos en unos días, en sus habitaciones esta sus respectivos golem y algunas ropa que hizo Johnny para ustedes, después se les dará tiempo para que vayan y compren ropa, de acuerdo?

Si reever-san –habla la pelirroja-

Bueno dado la información, ya las 3 pueden salir a conocer la orden e ir a sus habitaciones, en tu caso contrera-san tienes que estar viniendo a la enfermería para revisar tus manos hasta que se encuentren totalmente curadas de acuerdo? –La mira reever-

Si reever-san –sonríe la pelinegra-

Bueno chicas! Recorran el lugar que mañana llegan los chicos de su larga misión en España! –Dice ya un recuperado komui- eso es todo! Si me necesitan estoy durm… digo trabajando en la oficina.

Claro …komui-nii-san .. –Hablan las tres al mismo tiempo-

AWWWWWW –se derrapa komui haciendo sus típicos movimientos raros de hermano mayor- oíste reever?! Me llamaron komui-nii-sann!

Si si vámonos supervisor! –lo jala el rubio- chao chicas pasen una linda mañana

h..Hasta luego reever-san..-dice Gaby-

ADIOS MIS LINDAS HERMANITAS 3 –se despide komui-

 **Pov Lila**

Después que el supervisor y el jefe de sección se fuera, luna, Gaby y yo nos quedamos un rato en la enfermería, ninguna decía nada sentía como del dorso de la mano de luna me acariciaba el cabello y como Gaby jugaba con el cabello de esta, las tras sonreímos de repente y nuestra seriedad se fue al carajo.

Porque estamos tan triste?! Deberíamos aprovechar! –sonríe Gaby- es más! Tratemos de conquistar a los chicos.

No sería mala idea –menciona luna- aunque ustedes las tiene fáciles yo la tengo difícil

Tranquila luna, te ayudaremos con el Samurái afeminado no te preocupes –le sonrió yo-

No le digas así a mi Kanda! –Hace puchero luna-

Vale vale, entonces vamos a recorrer la orden? –digo yo-

Bueno, pero quiero que me ayuden a huir de Kanda, sinceramente no quiero que él me entrene, moriré en 3 días –miro a luna llorar cascaditas-

Luna, no creo que sea buena idea…aunque dudo que le importe pero… -habla Gaby- no crees que se molestara?

No lo creo, además allen estará de acuerdo conmigo ya veras, además no te preocupes..Que cuando se pongan cachondos los dejamos solitos –ríe luna-

LUNA! … bueno está bien, venga vayamos a recorrer la orden! Ya quiero probar los platillos de Jerry-san, la comida de la enfermería es horrible –murmura Gaby-

De acuerdo de acuerdo –veo sonreí a luna quien me quita suavemente de sus piernas para bajarse de la camilla y ponerse sus botines- vamos lila

Si! –Respondo yo con entusiasmo-

 **POV narrador…**

Las tres chicas salieron del departamento de enfermería para comenzar a recorrer la orden que tanta curiosidad les daba, Comenzaron desde los túneles donde embarcaban los pequeños botes, luego subieron al área de la sección científica donde todos estaban trabajando y se alegraron de ver que los visitaban el trió de amigas, las chicas se quedaron a ayudar un poco a la sección científica antes de pasara a conocer el comedor.

Cuando las tres llegaron al comedor se quedaron fascinadas con lo grande que era puesto, que en anime no se veía así de grande, las chicas corrieron hasta la ventanilla donde se encontraba un cocinero de sexo dudoso que al verlas se emociono.

Pero que linduras tengo aquí al frente! –sonrió feliz- Soy Jerry señoritas a sus ordenes! Vienen a pedir algo? Díganme que yo lo hago 3

Soy maría luna Contrera, Jerry san es un placer conocerle y un verdadero honor –sonríe la peli negra-

Yo soy Lila Rodríguez, también es un honor conocerle Jerry-san!

Gabriela Gómez pero puede llamarme Gaby! Un gusto y honor Jerry-san

Aw! Pero que linduras! Y educadas –sale de la ventanilla y abraza a las 3 fuertemente- que desean de comer niñas hermosas?

Mm yo quiero un pie de limón y limonada, Jerry-san –sonríe lila-

Yo quiero un batido de fresas y un postre de fresas con crema chantillí como mucho sirope de fresas! –Pide una feliz luna-

Yo quiero una cocada bien fría y helado de coco con sirope de chocolate –sonríe Gaby-

Enseguida ternuritas! Ya les sale sus pedidos! –entra a la cocina para prepara lo que las chicas habían pedido.

Si Jerry-san!

Las tres jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa cerca mientras esperaban el pedido de Jerry, sonreían y hablaban entre ellas aprovechando que aun no había nadie en la orden, según komui, todos llegaban a partir de mañana así que tenían que aprovechar que todo estaba solo y recorrer el lugar, porque según el jefe de sección reever que cuando los chicos llegaran tenían que entrenar duro, además que komui se ponía con un típico complejo de hermana multiplicado por mil ya que Lenalee estaría dentro de la orden.

Después de un rato el cocinero les entrego los pedidos a las chicas quienes gustosamente lo recibieron, las chicas se despidieron del cocinero y se encaminaron a conocer la biblioteca donde se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa; pues al parecer el único exorcista que se encontraba en la orden era Bookman quien al verlas saludo cortésmente.

Asi que ustedes son las nuevas exorcista, un placer soy bookman –saludo el viejo-

Lila se acerco a bookman e hizo una reverencia frente a bookman impresionando a sus amigas y al anciano frente a ella.

Lila Rodríguez estimado señor, mis amigas María Luna Contrera y Gabriela Gómez –señala a las susodichas quienes aun comían y se reverenciaron- un placer conocerle.

El placer es mío jóvenes, tienen una amiga muy educada, si necesitan de algo no duden en acudir a mi siempre estoy aquí con mi estúpido aprendiz –mira el señor mayor a las chicas muy complacido-

Igual para usted señor bookman, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos para dejarle trabajar –menciona la rubia sonriente- hasta pronto.

Hasta pronto señoritas –ve como salen las chicas- viajeras inter-dimensionales compatibles con la inocencia, algo interesante que registrar.

Unos pocos metros de allí una luna y Gaby se metían con su amiga lila quien se encontraba sonrojada por la constante burla de sus amigas-

ESO! Ganando puntos con el suegro! –Gritaba Gaby-

Jajaj lila no duraste nada, ya estas agarrando el camino para conquistar el corazón del joven bookman 3 que tierno –ríe luna- y toda educada! Desde cuando eres tan educada ¿?

Cállense chicas –dice una roja lila- con bookman-san hay que ser educada, a él le gustan las personas educadas.

Jaja y como no si acaba de conocer a su futura yerna y él ni cuenta jajaja –ríe Gaby- 10 puntos para lila!

Si, faltan Tu y Luna para obtener puntos 3 –riendo-

Jejeje saben que me tiene que ayudar –se sonroja luna-

Los sabemos –mencionan ambas-

Bueno entonces sigamos recorriendo el lugar!

Hai! –gritaron lila y Gaby.

Durante todo el día las chicas se la pasaron fue recorriendo toda la orden negra, conociendo desde buscadores, hasta científicos quienes se encontraban agotados, conocieron algunas habitaciones obviamente sin entrar y terminaron en algunos pisos desconocidos que ni siquiera aparecían en el anime; La noche se hizo presente y las tres se fueron a los baños del piso 60 pues según komui que lo habían ido a visitar horas antes, era el baño de chicas, es mas todo ese piso estaba dedicado para ellas pues tenían , desde yacusis hasta masajistas y lugares de relajación tanto como para las buscadoras como para las exorcista chicas, en el piso inferior en el 59 estaba el piso de chicos que al igual que el de chicas solo estaba dedicado para los hombres por los cuales mayormente lo buscadores se la pasaban; El trió llego al piso 60 como habían indicado Komui y debían decir que era un piso súper amplio y bien decorado.

Pues el piso se encontraba decorado con cortinas rojas aterciopeladas con ventanales dorados para ver el exterior, muebles de cuero negro y rojo para mejor comodidad y una chimenea, pues ese era el living pues detrás de las puertas era donde se encontrabas los distintos lugares de relajación.

Entraron por una puerta de estilo francesa de color rojo y allí se encontraban los baños y unas termas, por lo cuales las chicas se quitaron la ropa y las guardaron en unos pequeños cubículos y al lado de la ropa sucia el cambio de ropa limpia que les había entregado Komui, Las tres entraron a las termas relajando su cuerpo.

Las tres se quedaron un rato pensando dentro de las termas mientras se relajaban, mientras de Gaby hablo.

La orden, es un lugar muy misterioso –suspira la pelirroja-

Ni lo digas, nunca pensé que había semejante lugar así, aquí adentro. –Restriega su cuerpo con una esponja la rubia- como te sientes luna? Te molestan las manos?

Estoy bien lila –se lavaba las manos con algunas hiervas medicinales que le había dado la enfermera en jefe- este lugar es sensacional… un paraíso

Ni que lo digas luna –mira la rubia- hay que relajarnos

Si –dicen ambas-

Después de un rato que estuvieron allí pasaron a las regaderas para lavarse completamente pues después de ese viaje tenía el cabello sucio, una vez que terminaron dejaron su cabello como nuevo. Salieron del lugar ya cambiadas con sus nuevas mudas de ropa.

Lila estaba vestida con un short negro tipo exorcista, un top rojo y una chaqueta del mismo diseño que el short pero manga larga, medias hasta la mitad del muslo blancas y sus tacones rojos, su cabello estaba de igual forma peinado que la vez pasada, pero se encontraba mojado.

Gaby estaba vestida con el mismo short que lila, un suéter rojo cuello tortura manga larga y medias blancas con toreritas rojas amarradas al tobillo y el mismo peinado que la vez pasada.

Luna estaba vestida con un short color crema tipo buscadora, una blusa que caía por sus hombros negra manga larga ajustada, un chaleco de color crema con líneas negras y ajustado al cuerpo, pantimedias negras y botines tacón aguja de color crema, su mismo peinado pero la tira cambio a ser de color crema.

Las chicas se sentaron en el mueble de cuero negro mirando a su amiga luna quien acomodaba la ropa sucia para mandarla a lavar mañana temprano.

 **Pov Gaby**

Mirábamos a nuestra amiga acomodar las ropas de las tres, pues desde pequeñas siempre hemos sido así, si nos quedábamos en alguna casa cada quien se ocupaba de alguna cosa, por ejemplo, Lila se encargaba de las camas, Luna de la ropa sucia y Yo de la comida y limpieza; esperamos que nuestra amiga terminara y pasara a sentarse en el sofá de cuero rojo frente a nosotras.

Parece que ya tuviéramos nuestros uniformes, me gustaría que fuera así mi traje de buscadora –sonríe luna-

Jajaja, Gaby y yo dimos los bocetos que tú hiciste hace tiempo para nuestros trajes de exorcistas, te acuerdas? –Miro reír a lila- Komui quedo impresionado que tuviéramos una idea tan clara de lo que queríamos.

Si, es cierto, además puedes llevar ese mismo traje debajo de la capa de buscadora, aunque según Komui, dijo que te tenía una sorpresa que ningún otro buscador tiene –hable yo-

Qué será? –vi a luna curiosa- bueno ni modo, hay que esperar que los trajes estén listos y que Johnny termine nuestras mudas de ropas nuevas.

Cierto, además hoy disfrutamos que todo estuviera solo, ya mañana comenzaran a llegar todos los exorcista y nuestros maestros – suspira lila-

Chicas creo que es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir así que vamos –me pare para comenzar a andar con ellas atrás de mi-

 **Pov Narrador**

Las chicas llegaron a sus respectivos cuartos que se encontraban seguidos así que solo se despidieron y se encerraron cada una con sus propios pensamientos en la cabeza.

 **Pov Lila**

Mañana será, el día que todo comience y seremos convertidas en exorcistas -dice acostada-

 **Pov Gaby**

Para ayudar en esta guerra contra el conde, donde somos parte de los planes de road, pero aun así… -suspira-

 **Pov Luna**

Lucharemos, hasta el final hasta que mi inocencia me reconozca como usaría, ayudare aunque sea…

 **Pov Lila, Gaby y Luna**

Lucharemos Como exorcistas/Buscadora….

Que pasara de ahora en adelante? Podrán las chicas cumplir su objetivo?

Continuara.


	6. 6 Nuevos Maestros y Un Observador

**Helloooo babysss, ya estoy aprendiendo mas a usar esta cosa D: xD debo declarar... que me ha dado flojera publicar y ustedes me bajan los animos por no comentar QnQ yo les dije que esto al principio era aguado... no voy a comenzar la historia de una vez... esto es lento señoritas e...e por favor .. ahora MAMAAAAAA EL DECLAMIER**

 **allen: bueno bueno, D gray Man es de Hatsura Hoshino 3**

 **yo: JUASDJUASJUD buenoo sinnn masssss, les dejo leer..**

 **===============ooo==================**

 **6 cap.- Nuevos maestros y un observador.**

La noche había pasado con rapidez en la orden oscura y muy pronto llego el día y salió el sol que como siempre María Luna montaba berrinche pues las enfermeras habían ido a su cuarto a revisarle las heridas de las manos y cambiarle los vendajes, por otra parte las amigas de la susodicha fueron a comer en el comedor mientras bajaba la pequeña oji-gris.

Lila y Gaby ya se encontraban en el comedor, que al llegar se quedaron impresionadas de la cantidad de gente que habían llegado en la noche mientras ellas dormían, Pudieron ver que varios exorcista ya se encontraban allí, entre ellos, Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto, Lenalee Lee, Arystar Krory III y Chaoji; del otro lado del comedor se encontraban los generales que al parecer los únicos que faltaban era el flameante pelirrojo Cross Mariam , Allen Walker y Yuu Kanda.

Ambas chicas entraron al comedor ante la presencia de todos pues no era común ver dos chicas nuevas de la nada, ambas llegaron donde el cocinero se encontraba que al verlas les sonrió y se emociono.

CHICAS! Como durmieron? Ara y su amiga? –buscando a la pelinegro-

Buenos días Jerry-san , dormimos bien gracias, pues vera está en su habitación pues le están cambiando los vendajes de las manos –sonríe lila- nosotras nos adelantamos!

Si, y de paso le pedimos la comida a ella mientras viene, cree que podría hacernos ese favor? –Menciona Gaby-

Claro que si ternuritas a ver, denme sus ordenes que se las cumplo –menciona un emocionado cocinero-

Yo quiero, tostadas francesas con tocino frito, ensalada de fruta con yogurt, jugo de limón y agua –pide lila- por favor

A mí me das, cereal con leche y chipas de chocolate y de solido unas hot cakes con mantequilla y queso, junto a una cocada, ah! Y de postre quiero helado de coco, también quiero agua –sonríe Gaby al cocinero- por favor.

Muy bien ternuritas ya sale su pedido, que le pedirán a su amiga? –Jerry mira curioso a las chicas-

Bueno Jerry-san jeje no se vaya a asustar –lila le saca una lista que llega al piso y se la entrega a un impresionado cocinero- eso es lo que pedirá nuestra linda luna.

Esperamos que no sea un inconveniente – apenada Gaby-

Para nada! Es más emocionado y alegre, nunca me habían pedido tanta comida así desde que llego Allen! Esperen un momento que enseguida sale –se ve a un feliz cocinero entrar a cocinar-

Ambas chicas sonríen entre sí, pues sabían que su amiga iba a estar feliz de comer todo lo que se le había encargado, de un momento a otro la chica de corto cabello negro con destellos verde se acercas a la chicas cerca de la ventanilla de Jerry.

Etto, disculpen…ustedes son las nuevas exorcista?

Tanto lila como Gaby se voltean encontrándose con una tímida Lenalee quien les sonreía a ambas.

Si, es un placer –le da la mano a Lenalee- soy Lila, y tú debes ser la hermana del supervisor un gusto

Yo soy Gabriela pero puedes decirme Gaby, un gusto Lenalee-san –sonríe la pelirroja-

El placer es mío, pues si soy la hermana del supervisor, vengan quiero presentarles a los demás exorcistas –la china jala a lila hacia donde se encontraban los demás-

El trió de chicas llegan a donde se encuentran los demás exorcista con una contenta Lenalee quien presentaba a las chicas alegremente.

Chicos, ellas son las nuevas exorcistas que mi hermano nos dijo, Son Lila y Gabriela –señala a las susodichas-

Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes sempais –dicen al mismo tiempo tanto la rubia como la pelirroja-

Soy Noise Marie, el placer es mío, chicas –sonríe el aprendiz de tiedoll-

Miranda lotto, siéntanse como en casa y será un placer trabajar con ustedes –las mira la alemana sonriente-

Arystar Krory III, un placer conocerlas, no duden en preguntarnos algo –sonríe el vampiro-

Soy chaoji chicas, es un placer no duden en buscarme si están en problemas –dice amigablemente el chino-

Y como ya saben yo soy Lenalee lee, si necesitan ayudan no duden en buscarnos a alguno de nosotros que sin dudas las ayudaremos –sonríe la china-

Muchas gracias, Lenalee-san el placer y honor es nuestro –habla la pelirroja-

Oh no llámenme Lenalee solamente –sonríe la peliverde-

Claro Lenalee-chan –mencionan ambas-

En ese momento en la puerta del comedor entra la pelinegra poniéndose sus guantes negros, ante la mirada de todos pues se dirige rápidamente a donde se encuentran las nuevas exorcistas.

Gaby –chilla la pelinegra- la enfermera en jefe me maltrato… me doliooo! –Llora-

Ya ya luna, es por tu bien, además alégrate, dentro de poco te quitaran los puntos –sonríe la pelirroja-

Si! Luna! Pronto podrás mover tus manos de nuevo! -lila se lanza sobre luna-

Está bien! –hace puchero- pero duele mucho..

Por cierto luna, ellos son los exorcista con lo que trabajaremos –señala gaby a los mencionados- Miranda-san, Marie-san , kuro-chan y Lenalee-chan .

Oh! Es un gusto y un honor conocerles, permítanme presentarme, Soy María Luna y soy una buscadora –sonríe la pelinegra-

El gusto es nuestro –sonríen los susodichos a la chica-

Bueno, buscadora hoy mañana exorcista quien sabe –sonríe lila abrazándola más-

Exorcista? –Pregunta Lenalee- eres compatible? Entonces porque eres buscadora?

Lenalee-chan, tu hermano te explicara mejor que yo créeme –la mira luna- por ahora solo sigo ordenes.

Está bien, entonces…comen con nosotros? –Pregunta lena-

Claro! –Asienten las tres chicas-

Las tres chicas fueron a buscar sus pedidos pues ya estaban listos puesto que cuando llegaron a la mesa se sentaron ante la mirada atónita de los presentes de cómo comía la pelinegra, pues eran torres de comida al igual que allen. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer se sentaron a charlar y a reír entre ellos, ya que los más grandes le contaban historias a las nuevas chicas y las anécdotas vividas de los cuales ellas miraban impresionada, aunque ya lo habían visto muchas veces en la serie que te lo contaran en la vida real era una experiencia única que no se vivía todo el tiempo.

Una hora había pasado desde que los exorcistas seguían hablando puesto se encontraban tan cómodos hablando entre ellos que se le había perdido la noción del tiempo, pues hablar con las nuevas era un poco divertido, entre las ocurrencias de la rubia y las locuras de la pelinegra se reían mucho entre sí; pero un par de pasos fuertes hicieron que todos miraran a la puerta del comedor donde se encontraron con un cabreado Kanda lleno de vendas caminando hasta la ventanilla de Jerry pidiendo su típica soba; María luna quien se encontraba sentada fue a parar debajo de la mesa ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes, sus amigas quienes ya sabían la razón se lo comentaron a los chicos allí.

Ya veo, así que Kanda te va a entrenar, pero como odia a los buscadores tienes miedo de estar cerca de él no? –Susurraba la peliverde algo alto para que la chica debajo de la mesa escuchara-

Así es Lenalee-chan, por eso mis amigas y yo ideamos un plan, que es no presentarme a la hora de los entrenamientos y entrenar con el joven allen hasta que se canse y no le importe –mira la oji-gris a la oji-violeta-

Ya veo, y están seguras que funcionara? –las mira a las chicas arriba de la mesa-

No estamos segura lena-chan, pero no perdemos nada con internarlo –habla Gaby-

Cierto! Además él fue el bruto que hirió las manos de luna asi que no merece que la entrenen, hmp –habla con molestia la rubia-

KANDA TE HIRIÓ?! –grita Lenalee haciendo que todos los del comedor volteen-

Baja la voz Lenalee! Kanda nos puede escuchar –dice la chica debajo de la mesa-

Lo siento, pero como es eso que te hirió? –pregunta de nuevo la china-

Larga historia lena, después te la contamos, en este momento lo primordial es que salgamos las 3 sin ser vistas por el –menciona Gaby-

De acuerdo, déjenmelo a mí –sonríe la china quien se para y va hacia donde se encuentra el Japones- Kanda!

El susodicho voltea encontrándose con la china quien venía hacia él, pues sabía que iba a terminar en interrogatorio.

Que quieres lee? –pregunta molesto-

Como te fue en la misión? Nii-san me dijo que recuperaron la inocencia con éxito –sonríe la china- por cierto donde están lavi y allen-kun?

Tks, como si me importara donde están el usagi y el moyashi –comía su soba tranquilamente-

Kanda –lo mira Lenalee con su típica aura de "dime donde están o te estaré preguntando hasta que me digas donde están"-

Che, están con tu hermano con complejo de hermana para darles una información, ahora déjame comer en paz –ignorando a la china-

Información? , Sobre las nuevas exorcistas? –lo mira la peliverde- y porque tú no estás allá Kanda?.

Tks, por que no pienso entrenar a una jodida buscadora, de todas maneras todos esos imbéciles son reemplazable –termina de comer su soba-

Kanda!, no digas esas cosa! Además no creo que sea tan malo –mira como Kanda se va-

No es de tu incumbencia lee – Kanda se va dejando a Lenalee para en todo el comedor-

Las tres chicas quienes no habían podido salir puesto que la conversación se había puesto interesante se acercaron a Lenalee que estaba en todo el medio del comedor.

Lo siento, luna-chan no quería que escucharas esas cosas tan crueles de Kanda –se disculpa la china-

Tranquila lena, ya lo suponía de todas maneras –sonríe la peli negra- bueno dejando eso de lado, tenemos que ir al salón de entrenamientos seguro allen las está esperando chicas.

Si claro, hasta luego lena –se despiden las tres mientras la china las ve salir-

Si claro a adiós chicas –las mira salir y tomar el camino a la sala de entrenamientos- hablare con Komui-nii-san –sale también del comedor directo al despacho de su hermano-

Las tres jóvenes corrían por los pasillos de la orden esquivando a todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo, llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos donde estaba un albino junto al pelirrojo hablando amenamente, quienes al verlas se sorprendieron aunque ya habían sido informados de todas maneras.

Así que ustedes son las nuevas exorcista? –Pregunta el albino-

Así es allen-kun –sonríe una apenada Gaby-

Jo! Asi que todas son compatibles con la inocencia, genial! –habla el pelirrojo-

No todos lavi-san –habla maría luna- komui-san te explico cierto allen-kun?

Si, tranquila luna-chan lo mismo me paso a mí, aunque creo que eso ya lo saben no? –Sonríe nervioso- de todas maneras Kanda te ayudara a activar lo que tu inocencia quiere de ti .

Sobre eso, allen-sempai –habla lila tomando la atención del peli-blanco- no queremos que luna entrene con ese idiota, después de lo que paso en el arca tememos que le haga algo a luna mientras no estamos con ella.

Por favor allen-sempai, deje que luna entrene con nosotros si? –Mientras le hace ojitos junto a lila-

Solo si no es problema allen-kun –sonríe la pelinegra al peliblanco-

Chicas, son órdenes de komui yo no… -mira a las tres-

Venga moyashi-chan tendrás tres chicas a tu disposición, además que es una más como aprendiz, eres un general entre mas aprendices mejor, no es así? – Abraza el pelirrojo al albino- además me comprometo a ayudarte!

Es allen!, bien si me ayudas no tengo problema con entrenarla a las tres chicas –sonríe dulcemente el albino-

Gracias! Allen-sempai! –Las tres chicas se le lanzan al albino cayendo todos al piso-

c…chicas! –dice todo sonrojado el albino al tener 3 chicas encima de él- p..Pueden por favor quitarse de encima?

Etto… claro –las tres se levantan- lo sentimos allen-sempai

Qué suerte tienes moyashi! Mira que tener 3 lindas chicas de aprendices! –se burla el pelirrojo-

Es allen! –Grita el albino- tú también me ayudaras así que ambos tenemos que enseñarlas sin que komui-san se dé cuenta

Cuenta con eso allen! –sonríe el pelirrojo-

Bien chicas, que tal si comenzamos mañana? Komui-san dijo que les entregara sus inocencias –mira a lila y Gaby- y te tiene algo especial a ti luna –sonríe-

Hai! Allen-sempai, de nuevo gracias –sonríen las tres-

Ya hablamos que sin formalidades, somos amigos no? –Sonríe el albino-

Claro –sonríe Gaby-

Me alegra que también nos entrenes lavi-chan –le sonríe lila al pelirrojo-

No iba a dejar que el moyashi se quedara con toda la diversión no? –le guiña su único ojo visible-

ES ALLEN! –grita el albino que se encontraba hablando con la pelinegro y la pelirroja-

Hai hai –ríe el pelirrojo- entonces chicas por qué no van a se distraen por allí? Moyashi y yo iremos a comer algo –toma a allen por el brazo llevándoselo- chao chicas nos vemos mañana!

Hasta luego Lavi, allen-kun –se despiden las 3.

Adiós chicas, mañana temprano –le dice allen a las tres con su sonrisa-

Claro allen-kun –las tres ven como lavi se lleva a arrastras al pobre chico-

Rápidamente las tres se abrazan y sonríen pues habían logrado su cometido y podían estar las 3 juntas lo único que faltaba era que ninguna se cruzara con Kanda y más que todo luna.

Bien chicas ya logramos lo que queríamos así que… a darle con fuerza –sonríe Gaby-

Cierto, es hora de que todo comience –sonríe lila-

Demos lo mejor de nosotras –las mira luna- para que allen este orgulloso de nosotras!

HAI! –gritan ambas-

Por fin las chicas lograron su cometido! , Que le dirá Lenalee a su hermano? Kanda aceptara a su aprendiz o simplemente la ignorara?

Continuara…


	7. Nuevas inocencias, un equipo

**Wueno Wueno jajaja volvi (? xD bueno es que aqui tardo mas en actualizar... pero no se preocupen ya las puse al dia babys.. a las que les importa TnT ...na mentira las quiero a todas 3... bien como siempre... PAPAAA EL DISCLIAMIER**

 **Kanda: tks... que fastidiosas sois...D gray Man le pertenece a Hatsura Hoshino, si le perteneciera a esta loca, la protagonista seria una chica...**

 **Allen: ehh? "se sonroja"**

 **yo: es es mas que cierto, sabias palabras padre...muy sabias palabras u.u, SIN MAS DISFRUTEN BABYSS... DEJEN COMENTARIOS... 3**

 **======================oooo=======================**

 **7 cap.- Nuevas inocencias, un equipo nuevo de Buscador y trajes nuevos.**

 **Pov kanda**

El día de ayer paso muy rápido paro los habitantes de la orden, al igual que para cierto exorcista de coleta azul , puesto que desde que llego tenía un humor de mil demonios ya que cuando fue a entregar el informe, komui le pidió que se quedara junto al moyashi y un usagi curioso.

 **Flash Back**

Allen, Kanda y lavi se encontraban en la oficina de komui esperando que este terminara de arreglar unos papeles puesto que este los había citado a los dos ( _lavi se encontraba de curioso_ ) para serle entrega de una información y algunas carpetas, El japonés se encontraba molesto pues desde que paso lo del arca no había parado de pensar en esa chica, diciéndose mentalmente que ella era una tonta y no tenía qué pedirle disculpas a ella total, la mocosa fue la que se atravesó para salvar a la rubia que lo había llamado afeminado, pero eso no dejaba que estuviera tranquilo porque era consciente que las heridas que le había propinado con mugen se veían bastante profundas, ya después Lenalee o el moyashi le dirán que paso con ella tratando de hacerle sentir culpable.

Komui miraba a los chicos frente a ellos así que procedió a entregarle la información para que ambos se fueran, ( _oh mejor dicho tres, por cierto usagi mirón_ ).

Bien chico los cite aquí porque mientras ustedes estaban de misión, 2 exorcistas nuevas se unieron a la orden.

Dos exorcistas nuevas? –pregunta el albino curioso-

bueno, en realidad son 3 pero por alguna razón una de las inocencias no quiere ir con su usuaria así que será temporalmente buscadora por ordenes de su inocencia –se acomoda los lentes komui- bueno sigamos, las nuevas exorcistas son Lila Rodríguez, 15 años, Gabriela Gómez, 18 años y María Luna Contrera 18 años.

Las chicas del arca? –Pregunta lavi- estás diciendo que 3 chicas de otra dimensión fueron compatibles con la inocencia? ,Eso se puede?

Pues al parecer si, por lo tanto tenemos que aprovecharlas, como verán ellas necesitan de un general que las entrenen por esos están ustedes dos aquí, Kanda, allen –mira fijamente a los susodichos-

Tks, porque tengo que entrenar a una mocosa?, que el moyashi se quede con las 3 –dice Kanda molesto-

ES ALLEN ,BAKANDA! –grita allen- ya veo, entonces, me imagino que me quedare con la buscadora y con una exorcista no? –Pregunta el albino-

Pues no allen-kun –le hace entrega de las carpetas a ambos chicos- tú te quedaras con las 2 exorcistas, mientras que Kanda entrena a la buscadora, ya que como su inocencia busca algo en ella veremos si con el entrenamiento que este le propine la ayude a sincronizarse con su inocencia.

Tks, no pienso quedarme con una mocosa buena para nada, además un buscador lo remplaza cualquiera así que no hay necesidad de entrenarle –tira la carpeta en el escritorio de komui-

Kanda! Es una exorcista, claramente necesita entrenamiento para que despierte su inocencia –le regaña allen-

No es exorcista si no está sincronizada con su inocencia, así que es reemplazable moyashi! –le grita el japonés- es una simple buscadora y ya.

Pero Kanda, allen tiene razón, es una exorcista y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla, tienes que ayudarla a buscar que es lo que su inocencia busca, por lo menos mientras es una buscadora –habla el pelirrojo-

No me interesa, no pienso entrenar a inútiles…

Kanda-kun, por que no te quedas con la carpeta y lo piensas y tomas una decisión después? –el supervisor mira a Kanda-

Tks, si solo con eso me dejan salir de aquí –agarra la carpeta y se va molesto cerrando la puerta con agresividad-

Komui-san … quien es la buscadora? –Pregunta allen-

La chica del cabello negro –responde komui-

MARÍA LUNA?! –Gritan tanto allen como lavi-

Así es chicos, ella es la cual cuya inocencia no quiere sincronizarse con ella.

Entendemos…-habla los dos chicos al mismo tiempo-

 **Fin Del flash back.**

 **Pov Narrador.**

Kanda entro al comedor para pedir su típica soba, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba con la mirada a la chica a quien iba a entrenar para decirle que no iba a perder su tiempo con ella.

Al no encontrarla, termino de comer y fue a los cuartos de entrenamientos de la orden para hacer su rutina de todos los días, cuando entro en unas de las puerta se escuchaban una voces, parecían estar entrenado aunque ese no era problema de él, cuando paso al lado de la puerta se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Unas horas antes…

Las chicas se habían levantado temprano para desayunar antes que su maestro se parara y les diera tiempo de todo, una vez aseadas las 3 bajaron a comer quien un feliz Jerry les preparaba la comida a las 3 chicas.

Una vez terminadas de comer fueron a los cuartos de entrenamiento a cambiarse para entrenar.

Lila estaba vestida con un mini short negro, una ramera de tiras negra también y toreritas de entrenamiento negras, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

Gaby al igual que lila se encontraba vestida de un short negro ajustado, un top rojo de tiras que se sujetaban en sus hombros, toreritas de entrenamiento rojas, su cabello estaba igualmente recogido como todos los días, una trenza agarrada en una cola de caballo.

Luna tenía un mini short color crema ajustado, una ramera de tiras negras, junto a unas toreritas de entrenamiento negras, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una dona con una tira trenzada que le daba la vuelta a la dona, su pollina y varios mechones cayéndole junto a los guantes negros que protegían sus manos aun heridas.

Las tres chicas esperaban a su general que al poco rato entro sonriente a ver a sus 3 aprendices estar a tiempo, venia con una caja junto al hiperactivo pelirrojo quien se sonrojo al ver a las 3 chicas con esas pintas, sobre todo quedo mirando a la rubia.

Buenos días chicas, me alegra verlas temprano –sonríe el albino- komui-san me entrego sus inocencias y sus trajes, quieren verlas?

SI! –Respondieron ambas exorcista-

Bien, primero tu lila – el pelo blanco le hace entrega del uniforme a la rubia y después saca su inocencia- según la explicación de komui, tu inocencia puede transformase en el arma que tu desees, su forma original es esta – le hace entrega de un brazalete con una gema de color verde esmeralda y a los lados una serie de flores de plata reforzada- ten lila.

Gracias allen-kun –sonríe y se pone su brazalete mientras comienza a sentir como su inocencia se sincroniza con ella- genial!

La siguiente es Gabriela – mira como la susodicha se acerca y le hace entrega de su uniforme junto a su inocencia – la explicación de komui fue que tu inocencia se puede transformar en un látigo y en una guadaña con dos hojas filosas a cada punto de la vara, su forma original es un anillo. –Le hace entrega de este-

Gracias allen –sonríe tiernamente, toma su anillo de color plata con varias gemas de color blanco y alrededor de ellas varios tipos de flores con espinas rodeando el anillo, una vez que se lo puso, las espinas de color negro salieron del anillo rodeándole la muñeca hasta el codo en forma de "X" como un guante sin llegar a dañar a su usuaria.

Bien, la siguiente es luna –mira a la peli negra que se acerca y le hace entrega de su uniforme- komui te lo modifico en dado caso que la túnica te moleste –le sonríe el albino, después de entregarle el uniforme saca unas toreritas de color crema con la Rosa Cruz frente a ellas- toma, Según la explicación de komui son como las botas de Lenalee, puedes variarle el tacón con un pequeño botón que se encuentran de lado, puedes saltar muy alto para buscar tus objetivos, lo único malo … no mata akumas –le sonríe el albino- pero son buenas para ir rápido.

Gracias allen-kun –recibe el uniforme y lo deja al lado de su ropa al igual que hicieron sus amigas, se quita las toreritas de entrenamiento y se pone las de komui para descubrir que son bastante cómodas- bien estamos listas.

Perfecto –sonríe el albino a sus aprendices- se que tienen sus inocencia pero primero entrenaremos cuerpo a cuerpo para que aprendan lo básico, y lavi ayudara.

Claro que si –sonríe- tiene algún conocimiento de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo? –las mira el pelirrojo-

Las tres chicas se miran entre si todas apenadas y miran a los chicos.

Verán, no tenemos ningún conocimiento –suspira Gaby-

No significa que en nuestro mundo no den eso , al contrario allá hay varios tipos de deportes que te enseñan eso, solo que ninguna tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar o algo así –dice lila-

Jeje lo sentimos allen-kun, seremos un carga –menciona lila-

Eh? No para nada tranquilas, empezaremos con lo básico que sería reflejo y esas cosas, te parece lavi? –mira al pelirrojo-

Es una buena idea, moyashi…-sonríe el pelirrojo- bien, que te parece si dividimos a las chicas? Yo entreno a lila y tu a las mayores?

ES ALLEN!, pues si no sería mala idea, les parece chicas? –Mira a las chicas-

Claro, solo una cosa –Gaby mira cómplice a luna quienes se acercan a lavi- le llegas a hacer algo a nuestra querida lila.

y créeme que no se necesita inocencia, ni aprendizaje de artes marciales para dejarte medio muerto querido lavi –sonríe macabramente la peli negro-

Entendiste? –sonríen ambas abrazando a lila-

h..hai –dice un nervioso pelirrojo- ven lila entrenemos por aquí – le señala un parte pequeña de la sala para entrenar sin salirse del cuarto-

c..claro –sale del abrazo de sus amigas para ir con lavi-

Bueno chicas empecemos –ve a ambas chicas que se acercaban a él-

Allen comienza a decirle que se estiren para que tengan mejor movilidad en su cuerpo, mientras el supervisaba y veía como las chicas hacían sus propios estiramientos, de pronto el albino saca un estilo de barra echa de bambú donde ordena que ponga su pierna derecha para comenzar a estirar las piernas ayudando a que las chicas toquen con su cabeza la punta del pie mientras que intentaba que su otra pierna se alejara lo más posible de tu centro de balance.

Por otra parte las chicas hacían su mejor esfuerzo puesto que no estaban acostumbrada a ese tipo de estiramientos, ni siquiera en educación física de su colegio lo hacían, ambas veían como allen las supervisaba sin dejar que se lastimasen por su puesto, después de un rato mando a cambiar la pierna y ambas lo hicieron, el albino estaba feliz pues su alumnas eran bastante obedientes, así que prosiguió a agarrar unas cuantas pelotas y ponerse a una distancia razonable.

Bien chicas, mientras están así les lanzare algunas pelotas para que las esquiven o las desvíen de acuerdo? –Mira a ambas chicas-

De acuerdo allen-kun –asiente ambas chicas-

Mientras allen se encargaba del entrenamiento de ambas jóvenes, lavi estaba ayudando a lila con su entrenamiento de reflejo poniéndole un muñeco de bambú giratorio para que ella pudiera esquivar los golpes.

Muy bien lila, deberás anticipar los golpes del muñeco antes que te golpeen de acuerdo? –le sonríe a la rubia-

Claro –ve el muñeco frente a ella y como el pelirrojo lo hace girar para que pudiera empezar-

Ambos chicos enseñaban lo básico a las nuevas exorcista, llegado a este momento volvemos al punto donde Kanda ve a su "supuesta" aprendiz entrenar con el moyashi y el conejo quienes les enseñaba de una manera muy patética el equilibrio y la forma de esquivar los ataques, aunque eso a él no le importa, aunque de por si no quería llevarse un aburrido berrinche del complejo de hermana así que decidió que hoy ella entrenara con el moyashi, ya mañana le enseñaría que es un buen entrenamiento, así que prosiguió a entrenar él en la otra sala.

Por otra parte ,Lila se encontraba realmente nerviosa por la cercanía del pelirrojo puesto que se posaba atrás de ella para corregirla de los errores de posición, por lo cual no prestaba la atención requerida y se confundía mucho debido a eso, pero lavi era un buen maestro pues este le explicaba con paciencia de nuevo las cosas.

Muy bien así –dice el pelirrojo mientras agarra las dos manos de lila para esquivar los ataques del muñeco- entendiste?

s..si –tartamudea la rubia-

Por otra parte la pelirroja se encontraba igual que lila, pues los constante acercamiento de cierto albino a su persona la volvían gelatina haciendo que se desconcentrase y luna se burlaba de ella por lo cual se desconcentraba mas y las pelotas le daban de lleno en la cara.

Jajaja –ríe luna a ver como dos pelotas le daban en la cara a su amigas- eso te pasa por estar babeando por el profesor.

c..callate, que si fuera Kanda estarías igual o peor que yo –dice sonrojada Gaby-

No creo que Kanda me dé tiempo de babear por el si llegara a entrar a su lado – con una pequeña gota en su cabeza-

Chicas por favor presten atención –las reprende el albino mirando como hablaban sus aprendices-

Lo sentimos, allen-dicen ambas-

Sigamos –sigue con el lanzamiento de pelotas tratando que a luna no le den en las palmas para que las heridas no sangren-

Los chicos siguieron así hasta pasada las 2 de la tarde que tuvieron que parar por los contantes ruidos de los estómagos de luna y allen, por lo cual dejaron el entrenamiento hasta allí y fueron a comer mientras que las chicas en un bolso llevaban sus pertenencias, porque después de comer irán a sus baños personales en sus cuartos a darse una larga ducha.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor procedieron a comer y ver como allen y luna comían y dejaban una reguera de platos por toda la mesa; Eran los únicos exorcista que faltaban puesto que ya todos habían comido, para aburrimiento de lavi y para alegría de luna ya que no tenía que ver a su general.

Los cinco chicos terminaron de comer y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar y tomar un baño; para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era la hora de la cena así que las chicas bajaron al comedor con sus nuevos uniformes.

El uniforme de lila contaba con un short negro con líneas rojas y a cada lado la rosa cruz bordada de rojo, un top de color rojo y arriba de este una chaqueta de exorcista de líneas rojas y por la parte de atrás la rosa cruz bordada de rojo al igual que lo shorts, medias hasta la mitad del muslo blancas y tacones de color rojo, sus cabello suelto y a cada lado de la cabeza dos lazitos rojos pequeños que la hacían ver tierna.

El uniforme de Gaby era un vestido cuello tortuga rojo de una sola manga donde dejaba ver su inocencia, hasta 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla con encaje negro y dorado al final de este, una chaqueta de manga larga de exorcista de líneas rojas que tapaban sus brazos y llegaba hasta la cintura con el bordado de la rosa cruz en la parte de atrás, panti-medias negras y sus toreritas amarradas del tobillo color rojo, Su cabello de igual manera recogido en una trenza amarrada en una cola de caballo con dos adornos de dos rosas, una negra y una roja.

El uniforme de luna era una braga color crema con líneas negras de buscadora a los lados de la braga estaba el bordado de la rosa cruz en negro, debajo de la braga tenía un suéter negro manga larga ajustado que dejaba ver sus hombros y al lado de cada manga la RosaCruz bordada de blanco, medias negras hasta la mitad del medio muslo y los zapatos que le había dado komui transformados en botines de tacón aguja, tenía el mismo peinado de siempre pero con un broche de luna de color plata a un lado de la pollina en uno de sus mechones, sus típicos guantes negros y la capa de buscadora que la había dejado en la cama para cuando saliera de misión.

Las tres chicas bajaron a comer encontrándose con Lenalee, allen, lavi y Kanda que estaba siendo molestado por el pelirrojo, quienes al verlas entrar con sus nuevos uniformes casi la mitad del comedor se vinieron en babas, las chicas se dieron cuenta Kanda estaba allí así que intentaron escapara pero la china fue a saludarlas.

Chicas! –sonríe la china- les gustan sus nuevos uniformes?

Pues sí, pero no recuerdo haberlos pedido así de provocativos –dijo una Gaby toda sonrojada por las miradas de los buscadores que se encontraban en el comedor-

Es cierto –dice una apenada lila a la china-

A mí me gusta –sonríe luna dando una vuelta para que la china mirara mejor haciendo que más de uno silbara – e..em como que mejor me pongo las chaqueta de buscador.

No! Quédate así te ves linda! –abraza la china a las tres- que dicen chicos?

p..pues se ven bien las tres –dice el albino quien miraba fijamente a Gaby-

Solo diré que esperen de mi constantes acosos –sonríe el pelirrojo guiñándole el ojo a la rubia haciendo que esta se sonrojara-

Kanda simplemente ignoro el comentario de la china haciendo que esta se enfadara y le hablara con más fuerza.

Kanda! Que piensas? –Le grita Lenalee-

Tks… -voltea a ver a la pelinegra quien se encontraba esquivándole la mirada pues sabía que ella se encontraba intimidada con su presencia haciéndolo sonreír con maldad- da igual… es una buscadora tarde o temprano morirá no sé por qué se arregla tanto.

KANDA! –le regaño la china haciendo que el susodicho se pare y agarrara con una fuerza brutal a la pelinegro-

k..kanda-san? –logra decir antes de ser arrastrada brutalmente hacia afuera ante la mirada de sus amigas quienes la iban a socorrer cuando allen agarro a Gaby y lavi agarro a lila y a lena para que no corrieran peligro-

BAKANDA! Será mejor que no la lastimes! –Grita allen-

No es problema tuyo moyashi, ella es mi aprendiz y yo hago con ella lo que me venga en gana –antes de que el albino le respondiera ya estaba afuera del comedor arrastrando a sus aprendiz quien al llegar a un lugar suficientemente alejado del comedor la tiro contra la pared sin ni siquiera medir su fuerza haciendo que la chica se lastimara.

Ite.. –se quejo la oji-gris que al levantar la mirada para protestar quedo fría, pues tenía a mugen en una de sus mejillas y a su maestro con una leve sonrisa sádica que daba miedo mientras la miraba a los ojos profundamente antes de que comenzara a hablar con su típica voz ronca y sexy.

Me alegra saber que me tienes tanto miedo como para preferir entrenar con el conejo y el moyashi –apretó mas a mugen contra la mejilla de su aprendiz mientras de esta salía un hilo de sangre-

s..solo lo hice para no molestarle k..kanda-sempai, se lo mucho que usted odia a los buscadores y preferí no incomodarle –responde valientemente la oji gris a su sádico maestro.

Tks es cierto, pero como no me quiero llevar una bronca del complejo de hermana te entrenare, pero te are la vida cuadritos tanto que desearas no haber venido jamás a este mundo –aprieta un poco más a mugen haciendo que su aprendiz lance un gemido de dolor- no me importa si eres mujer, are tu vida miserable –le quita a mugen de un solo tirón haciendo la herida más larga y ver como la chica frente a él toma su mejilla con sus manos tratando de parar el sangrado-

Luna se encontraba asustada, pues no creía que Kanda fuera tan agresivo en realidad, admitía que le gustaba pero en ese momento solo le tenía miedo , miedo de estar cerca de él y que le hiciera daño, escucho los pasos de su maestro alejarse pero antes de que desapareciera , escucho lo que mil veces preferiría no escuchar.

Te quiero en la sala 2 de entrenamiento antes de las 6am, si no estás antes de esa hora, tu castigo será severo mocosa –se va dejando a una maría luna asustada-

La pobre chica derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, primero de impotencia y la otra por estar asustada, puesto que ella era de las que tenia guáramo para decir las cosas pero estar frente a Kanda se le quitaban todas las defensa así que prefirió obedecer y retirarse a su cuarto sin comer pues se le había quitado el hambre después de eso.

 **Pov lila**

Gaby y yo veíamos como el idiota de cabello largo se llevaba lejos a nuestra amiga, que al mirarla fijamente se encontraba asustada de su maestro, Una vez que allen grito ambos chicos nos soltaron junto a lena, las tres nos volteamos furiosas buscando una explicación de por qué nos habían detenido.

Sé que están molestas, pero tan como dijo el Bakanda es su aprendiz y tiene que hablar con ella –suspira el albino mirándonos-

Pero allen! Que pasara si Kanda le hace algo a nuestra amiga? –Riñe Gaby-

No le pasara nada Gabriela, lo prometo no creo que Kanda sea así de bruto con una chica -mira a la pelirroja frente a él-

Además si le hace algo, el moyashi y yo nos encargaremos de enfrentarlo – le sonríe a la rubia-

Lavi –miro a mi chico pelirrojo- espero que tengas razón

Cambiando de tema –dice Gaby aun sin dejar de mirar la entrada del comedor- tuviste algo que ver con los diseños de los traje Lenalee?

Yo? –nos mira la peliverde a ambas- simplemente sugerí unos ajustes es todo –sonríe la china-

Lenalee… -suspiramos las dos- ni modo ya nos lo hicieron – Gaby y yo nos sentamos para terminar de comer bajo la mirada del albino y el pelirrojo.

Tan malo es mostrar piel? –le susurra lavi a albino-

No tengo idea –le responde-

 **Flash Back…**

 **pov Lenalee**

Después que las chicas se habían ido a las sala de entrenamiento a buscar a su respectivo general, Lenalee había ido al despacho de su hermano, primero tocando la puerta.

Nii-san?

Lenalee! Pasaa! –dice su hermano emocionado desde adentro-

Buenos días komui-nii-san, vengo a entregarte el reporte –sonríe la china a su hermano-

Claro Lenalee-chan! –gritaba su derrapado hermano al verla tan sonriente-

Por cierto nii-san por casualidad tendrás los bocetos de los uniformes de las nuevas exorcistas? –sonríe una "inocente" Lenalee a su hermano-

Si! Por qué quieres que te hagamos uno nuevo? –le pregunta su hermano-

Pues no, es que las chicas me mandaron a cambiarlos un poco –sonríe tiernamente- crees que puedo hacerlo?

Umm, creo que si Lenalee-chan sabes que Johnny es que los haces, ve con él y dile – la mira su hermano- que bueno que te lleves tan bien con tus nuevas hermanitas.

Hermanitas? Oh si claro, nos llevamos muy bien –sonríe Lenalee- **_y Como buena hermanita que soy, las ayudare a que sean más provocativas ‑_** paso a retirarme más tarde te traigo el café –sonríe Lenalee-

Hai! Lenalee-chan! –se despide su hermano-

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Pov Lenalee**

Después de ese momento le dije a Johnny las modificaciones de los trajes y debo admitir que les quedaron muy bien, más de lo que pensaba hasta lavi y allen se dieron cuenta, Kanda no mucho pero ya veremos, Yo no era tonta sabia que a las chicas les gustaban los chicos, puesto que cuando hablaban de ellos tenían un brillo en los ojos incluso le lanzaban miradas llenas de cariño, así que por eso decidí ayudarlas a escondidas, Solo espero que Kanda no se ponga difícil.

Mire que los chicos también le lanzaba miraditas a las chicas así que eso me gusto, pero ya era mucho por hoy era hora de dormir y como buena amiga lo iba a sugerir.

Chicas es hora de dormir –sonríe la china- tienen que levantarse temprano para entrenar.

Cierto – veo como las chicas se levantan-

Hasta mañana allen –kun –le sonríe Gaby al susodicho con esa mirada tierna- para ti también lavi

Igual para ti lavi-chan –le sonríe lila-

Hasta mañana chicas, descansen –Veo como los dos chicos se quedan bobos al ver cómo se van por la puerta-

Al menos deberían aparentar chicos –me levanto y salgo del comedor- hasta mañana –Lo miro de reojo a ver como quedan ambos sonrojados, oh si serán unos días interesantes-

Que pasara con luna? Por fin Kanda acepto sus responsabilidades o lo hace simplemente para asustar a la chica? Lavi y allen se darán cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas hacia ellos?

Continuara…


	8. Entrenamiento Doloroso

**Hellooo babys, aun se me olvida que esta verga no es como xD jaksdjadkjas bueno.. les dejo el shukhulento Capitulo ocho...MYASJDLYJSDKL espero es que les guste! dejen Review, 3 simplemente creanme que me divierte hacer esta historia xD ... jajajjajaja Allen! el diclamier!**

 **allen: D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino! la cual volvera a retomar el anime de D gray man en el 2016! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTOY FELIZ TnT PENSE QUE NO VIVIRA PARA ESTO!**

 **autora: m...mama... eres inmortal.. la autora no .. pero tu si .u.U bueno dejando a mama con sus mometos emotivos sigamos... disfruten :3 la cosa cada dia se vuelve mas cachonda :3**

 **8 cap.- Entrenamiento doloroso.**

 **Pov Narrador**

Eran las 4 am de la mañana en la orden y se ve una chica de cabellos negros entrar al comedor para ver si dicho cocinero se había levantado, aunque ella sabía desde un principio que no era así puesto que era demasiado temprano como para que alguno de la orden estuviera despierto.

 **Pov Luna**

Me encontraba rondando con mi traje de buscadora los pasillos de la orden esperando que Jerry-san se levantara antes de las 6 para comer antes de que mi maestro llegara a la sala de entrenamientos, pero al darme cuenta que eran apenas las 4:30 de la mañana preferí ir al salón de entrenamiento donde se supone que entrenaríamos, al entrar agradecí al no encontrarme con Kanda aunque ya sabía que el solo se levantaba con el sol y puesto que aun era muy temprano seguro seguía durmiendo; Mientras me cambiaba por mi ropa de entrenamiento recordé que las chicas habían pasado por mi cuarto anoche para saber cómo estaba, claramente Gaby y lila montaron un jaleo al darse cuenta del rasguño de mi mejilla que me había propinado Kanda durante la charla diciendo que lo rebanarían con sus inocencias _**la cual aun ni siquiera habían activado**_ , reí ante ese pensamiento pues mi amigas siempre habían sido así por eso las quería.

Una vez que termine de cambiarme me dirigí a hacer calentamiento como me había enseñado allen el día de ayer, me senté en el piso y trate de llegar con mi cabeza a la punta del pie tratando de estirarme lo mas que podía, era doloroso pero tenía que hacerlo, hice lo mismo con la otra pierna; estire mis brazos e hice algunos abdominales para luego pararme y hacer sentadillas las cuales dolían por el entrenamiento de ayer ya que mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba al ejercicio regular, terminado eso decidí dar algunos trotes por alrededor de la sala de entrenamientos a ver si así llegaba la hora de desayunar; para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 5:30 así que trote hasta el comedor donde aun no había nadie pero si se encontraba Jerry preparando todo para ese día así que me acerque sonriente.

Buenos días Jerry-san –le sonreí al cocinero-

Luna! Buenos días! Que haces parada tan temprano? –me miro curioso-

Ya sabes, mi general me pidió que me levantara temprano para entrenar – le sonrió- crees que me puedas preparar el desayuno?

Claro que si ternurita, pero que raro el único despierto es Kanda que hace rato se fue a la sala de entrenamiento – entra a la cocina-

Kanda ya está despierto? –mientras miro al cocinero- sabes Jerry mejor dame un jugo de fresas y ensalada de frutas con yogurt

Pues sí, hace rato termino de comer –mientras me mira- segura que no quieres tu ración extra de comida? –Me hace entrega de lo pedido-

Segura! Muchas gracias Jerry te veo en el almuerzo! –me voy mientras como apresuradamente-

Adiós pequeña! Entrena duro –se despide el cocinero-

Comienzo a correr por los pasillos de la orden comiendo mi desayuno para poder alcanzar a Kanda quien de seguro se dio cuenta que no eh llegado aunque aun eran las 5:49 aun estaba a tiempo, llegue a la sala de entrenamientos con mi jugo de fresas a medio tomar encontrando al japonés meditando por lo cual me senté afuera de la sala esperando que el terminara de meditar mientras me daba tiempo de tomar el jugo.

 **Pov Kanda**

Me levante con los primero rayos del sol, así que proseguí a asearme e ir a la cocina a pedir mi habitual soba, caminaba por los pasillos de la orden sabiendo que ningún molesto buscador o exorcista se atravesara en mi camino, no estaba de buen humor puesto estaba molesto conmigo mismo por lo que había ocurrido en la noche; que mierda me importaba a mi si la mocosa buscadora entrenaba con el jodido moyashi y el usagi?, no debería importarme pero no, la molestia y la conciencia la cual jamás en mi vida había aparecido se pusieron de acuerdo haciendo quedar con la mocosa esa mañana para entrenarla, otro fastidio mas por el cual preocuparme, deseaba que llegara tarde para castigarla tan sádicamente que renunciaría a ser exorcista o buscadora y se fuera para no tenerla que ver más.

Llegue a la cocina y fui directo a la ventanilla del cocinero y le pedí mi soba el cual me entrego inmediatamente para comenzar a comer.

Una vez que termine me dirigí a la sala de entrenamientos donde se supone que debería llegar la mocosa; cuando entre me sorprendí al encontrar sus cosas allí pero no la encontré a ella, no le di importancia y me senté a meditar a esperar que llegara.

Al poco rato sentí una presencia y abrí disimuladamente mi ojo encontrándome con la chica a espaldas de mí terminando de desayunar mientras calmaba su respiración , seguro el cocinero le había dicho que estaba despierto por lo que tubo se correr hasta la sala, que idiota.

 **Pov Narrador**

La pelinegras había terminado de desayunar y se encontraba sentada esperando que su maestro terminara de meditar para comenzar su entrenamiento impuesto por él, de pronto escucho la voz ronca de Kanda dirigirse hacia ella.

Tks, cuando piensas entrar? No tengo todo el día para estar perdiéndolo contigo –aun en posición de meditación-

La chica que se encontraba afuera tubo un escalofríos pues pensó que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia no era como si tuviera chakra o algo así, o si? Quien sabe a estas alturas era capaz de pensar cualquier idiotez después de lo sucedido en el arca, así que la oji-gris se levanto y entro a la sala de entrenamientos cerrando la puerta detrás de ella esperando órdenes de su general.

Kanda se levanto de su posición de meditación y se quito su chaqueta de exorcista dejando ver su pantalón negro junto a la camisa de vestir blanca que dejaba una buena vista de lo entrenado que se encontraba su cuerpo haciendo sonrojar a la chica frente a él.

Comencemos – y sin más Kanda se lanzo con mugen hacia la chica, la cual para ella todo paso muy rápido.

 **Con Gaby y lila…**

Ambas chicas se habían levantado temprano; la rubia se había pasado al cuarto de la pelirroja para cambiarse en el mismo puesto no había encontrado a nadie en el cuarto de la pelinegra, así que ambas asumieron que estaba en el comedor engullendo todo lo que Jerry le preparaba.

Mientras las chicas caminaban por el pasillo se encontraron con allen, y lavi quienes al verlas sonrieron.

Buenos días, durmieron bien? –dice respetuosamente el albino.

Dormimos muy bien y ustedes chicos? –Sonríe una sonrojada Gaby al encontrarse con cierto albino-

Dormimos bien y creo que el moyashi está feliz de encontrarse con su novia –ríe el pelirrojo-

Tanto la pelirroja como el albino se encontraban tan rojos que no pudieron ni verse al rostro ante las risas de la rubia y el bookman jr.

Jaja no puedo creer que ninguno de los dos lo niegue! –se reía la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo de lavi- tu qué dices?

Que hacen una linda pareja! Así que moyashi no pierdas –le guiña el ojo y se va con lila para dejarlos solos-

Tanto la pelirroja como el albino se encontraban sonrojados ante la osadía de sus amigos de dejarlos solos pues ambos estaban avergonzados, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato hasta de la pelirroja procedió a hablar.

l…lo siento mucho allen-kun, mi amiga lila es algo traviesa –ve de reojo al albino-

n..no te preocupes Gaby-san, debería ser yo el que se disculpe por la actitud de Lavi –sonríe allen-

Ambos ríen, y el albino se acerca a Gaby ofreciéndole su brazo.

Me arias el honor de acompañarme a desayunar?

Sería un placer joven allen –le toma del brazo y ambos se van al comedor-

Cerca de un pilar, se encontraban escondidos lila y lavi quienes miraban todo y al ver que lo dos chicos se iban al comer se miraron entre sí.

Son unos aburridos, yo quería beso –hace puchero lila-

Moyashi-chan es muy inocente –se ríe lavi mirando a la rubia frente a él-

Me ayudaras a unirlos? –lo mira sonriente- tanto a allen como Gaby y a Kanda con maría?

A luna le gusta Kanda? –Mira impresionado a la rubia-

Si, a luna le gusta Kanda –ríe la rubia- me ayudaras?

Hecho, pero si me ayudas a conquistar una chica –le sonríe lavi a la rubia-

Para lila, su mundo se congelo en ese momento, sintió que una daga atravesaba su corazón de una sola estocada, miraba a lavi y trataba de contener sus lagrimas pues la persona que ama le gustaba otra chica, pero ella no tenía nada que reclamar pues solo había llegado hace unos días, no era para menos de todas maneras él no le iba a atraer una niña como ella así que solo acepto el trato.

Está bien lavi –le da la mano al pelirrojo el cual la jala para ir juntos agarrados de la mano al comedor-

 ** _Al menos, aun puedo tomarte de la mano y estar a tu lado_** –Piensa la rubia-

Ambos chicos llegaron al comedor encontrándose con Gaby y allen sentados juntos, muy juntos a decir verdad mientras ambos reían y se lanzaban una miradas que no eras para nada disimuladas, Lila y lavi llegaron por detrás asustándolos a los dos.

Oigan tortolitos, es un comedor no un motel –ríe lila-

l…lila! –se separa de allen toda sonrojada mirando a la susodicha- n..no digas esas cosas!

l..lila-san! –mira el albino a la rubia y después a la pelirroja-

o vamos no puedo creer que sean tan inocentes como para sonrojarse por semejante bromita –le saca la lengua a ambos-

urusai! –Dicen ambos susodichos totalmente rojos-

Lenalee llega en ese momento mirando a Gaby y allen siendo molestados por lavi y lila quienes se encontraban riéndose ante la inocencia de ambos, así que decidió ayudarles un poco.

Ara ara –sonríe la peliverde- que lindos se ven tomados de la manos los dos lila, parecen pareja.

La rubia quien reía junto al pelirrojo bookman se sonrojada de tal manera que hace que los chicos sentados se rían ante la venganza de Lenalee, lavi quien también había escuchado estaba más rojo que su cabello, ambos se soltaron bruscamente ante la mirada de todos.

Ahora quien es el inocente lavi? –Se burla el albino hacia su pelirrojo albino-

Sigues siendo tú moyashi-chan –lo mira el pelirrojo-

ES ALLEN! –en ese momento todos empiezan a reír ante lo que había pasado en ese momento-

Todos ustedes son unos inocentes en realidad –ríe Lenalee- así que nadie puede culpar a nadie.

Cierto –dicen todos al mismo tiempo mientras Gaby le sonreía a allen y lila a lavi, en ese momento se escucha un estruendo por toda la orden y llega un buscador corriendo al lado de Lenalee-

Señorita lee! –corre el buscador- apúrese el señor Kanda esta hiriendo de gravedad a la señorita contrera.

Los cinco chicos se miraron entre ellos y rápidamente corrieron a la sala de entrenamientos encontrándose con la visión más espantosa de sus vidas, pues que las paredes y el piso estaban cubiertos de sangre, en el medio de la habitación se encontraba Kanda con mugen activada y frente a él estaba luna llena de cortaduras, con el cabello suelto y sin los guantes que le protegían las manos, ambas llenas de sangre y dejando ver los puntos del ataque pasado.

En aire estaba tenso dentro de la sala de entrenamientos puesto que luna miraba fijamente a Kanda mientras respiraba agitadamente pues se encontraba cansada casi había podido esquivar ese ataque que pudo haberla matado, definitivamente no se equivoco cuando Kanda le dijo que iba enserio.

El japonés miraba la chica frente a él que yacía llena de sangre por las cortaduras en varias partes de su blanquecino cuerpo llenándola toda, su cabello antes recogido se encontraba suelto y alborotado, podía ver que tenía las manos sin los guantes y los vendaje dándole una mejor visión de las cortaduras que pasaban por toda sus palmas, puesto que desde lo puntos salía sangre debió al sobre esfuerzo de la morocha ; volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque para atacarla de nuevo cuando vio que el moyashi y el usagi se ponían al frente de la chica con sus inocencias activadas.

QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, BAKANDA? QUIERES MATARLA? –rugió el albino-

Eso no de tu incumbencia moyashi, es mi aprendiz y tiene que aprender a defenderse de verdaderos ataques no de pelotas de plástico –escupió el samurái-

Aunque sea tú aprendiz no te da derecho de maltratar a la pobre chica yuu –mira a Kanda seriamente-

No llames por mi nombre usagi, y no es su incumbencia salgan de aquí antes que los rebane a los dos –desafío el japonés-

SERA- - el albino no pudo terminar de hablar pues una mano antes blanca se poso en su hombro y volteo encontrándose con luna- luna…

Estoy bien allen-kun, Kanda tienen razón tengo que aprender a defenderme –le sonríe y mira a sus amigas que la miraban desde la puerta pues se sentían impotentes ya que aun no sabían activar sus inocencias- estaré bien lo prometo.

Pero luna –miro lavi a la chica-

Estoy bien –les sonríe y se vuelve a poner frente a Kanda- sigamos Kanda-sempai.

Kanda la mira fijamente y suspira guardando a mugen, mientras agarra su chaqueta de exorcista y pasa del lado de la pelinegra susurrándole.

Terminamos, mañana te quiero a la misma hora no me interesas que te estés muriendo –dicho eso el pelinegro camino a la salida y se fue a su habitación.

La pelinegra cayó de rodillas en el piso del salón de entrenamientos, allen y lavi quienes se encontraban cerca fueron a socorrerla mientras sus amigas entraban al establecimiento para ver como se encontraba.

Estas bien luna-san? –Pregunta el albino preocupado por la amiga de su aprendiz-

Estoy bien –le sonríe a allen- solo algo agotada jeje

Pues no te ves bien luna-chan – la mira lavi-

Tranquilos estaré bien –mira a sus amigas- ya desayunaron? Les toca entrenar a ustedes.

No importa eso ya luna –mira Gaby a su amiga- tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería!

Es cierto, podemos entrenar después hay que llevarte a la enfermería! –Menciona lila-

Allen, lavi vayan a entrenar con sus aprendices yo llevare a luna a la enfermería –dice la peli verde-

Pero Lenalee! –intenta convencer a la china el albino-

Tranquilos la llevare, después pueden ir a visitarla –la china toma entre sus brazos a la pelinegra activando su inocencia cristal-

No se preocupen, Lenalee me sabrá cuidar, entrenen chicas entre más rápido mejor –le guiña el ojo a sus amigas mientras desaparece-

Los cuatro exorcistas se quedan en medio de toda la sala de entrenamientos cubierta de sangre mientras se veían entre sí puesto que lo que habían presenciado era algo que no se veía todos los días.

No es normal, que Kanda actué tan cruel con una chica –habla el pelirrojo hacia el peliblanco- es más, el tiene debilidades por ellas.

Tienes razón lavi, pero alguna razón debe tener el Pakanda para tratar así a luna –mira a la chicas- saben algo?

Veras allen-kun –se acerca la pelirroja al albino- creemos que se deba a lo que paso en el arca.

Gaby tiene razón, puede que allá sido eso no es normal que una chica pare el ataque de Kanda a manos desnudas no? –Mirando a los chicos-

Quizás se sintió molesto y decidió enseñarle, aunque esa no es razón para que Kanda trate así a una chica. –Suspira Gaby –

Me comentaste que a luna le gusta Kanda, crees que esto afecte su veredicto? –Dice lavi a lila-

A luna le gusta Kanda? –Habla impresionado el albino- después de lo que le hizo dudo que quiera volver a verlo.

Solo por ser Kanda, luna aceptara todo lo que venga de él, incluso si es un maltrato –suspira Gaby- vamos a entrenar después hablaremos de esto.

De acuerdo –dijeron los tres pensado cada quien es sus propios problemas-

Lo que no sabían es que ese sería el primer entrenamiento, de una larga lista de entrenamientos dolorosos, pues a la chica tan solo le esperaba unas mañanas de tortura a partir de ese momento.

 **Pov Maria Luna.**

Lenalee me había llevado a la enfermería después de lo ocurrido en la sala de entrenamientos esa misma mañana, ya todas la enfermeras me habían atendido toda y cada una de las heridas incluyendo la de las manos, miraba a la peliverde quien tenía mirada de preocupación hacia mí, puesto que todo mi cuerpo se encontraba vendado y un fino tubo pasaba algunos calmantes hacia mis venas.

Suspire un poco y mire hacia la ventana de la enfermería mientras aun me atendía, pensaba vagamente en lo ocurrido hace poco, pues sabía que kanda era cruel pero nunca llegue a pensar que fuera tan cruel como para llegar a casi matarme, sentí una lagrima traicionera resbalar por mi mejilla herida haciéndome arder algunos rasguños que tenia, pues durante el entrenamiento tenía que girar en el piso para que la espada no me llegase, cosa que era inútil pues siempre me cortaba manchando el piso de sangre.

Ante mi distracción mirando la ventana sentí un cálido cuerpo abrazarme mientras mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos con as fuerza, me gire y escondí mi cara en el pecho de la persona la cual se encontraba abrazándome en aquel momento, sintiendo su calidez y sus caricias en mi cabello desordenado.

El calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo el cual conocía muy bien me tranquilizaba mientras mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, quería llorar y que nadie me detuviera, me sentía la persona más débil e inútil del mundo, sentía como me ardía cada herida del cuerpo, mis lagrimas llenaban las sabanas de la camilla, solo lloraba no salía ningún sonido por mi boca pues todas mis fuerzas se encontraban agotadas.

Luna, no te preocupes… ya verás que el solo es así al principio no te hará más daño te lo prometo –me decía dulcemente lenalee‑

Lose, pero duele, todas y cada una de las heridas hechas por el me arden, tengo miedo de verlo y que me quiera matar, lenalee en sus ojos vi el deseo de matarme, de que mugen se llevara mi vida, disfrutaba cortarme con la espada, fue aterrador. –mi voz temblaba‑

Luna… ‑susurro y solo me abrazo mas‑

No te vayas –me aferre a ella‑

No lo haré –me respondo‑

Lenalee se quedo conmigo hasta que me quede profundamente dormida de tanto llorar, pues no quería recordar nada de ese día, como a mitad de la noche, sentí un beso en la frente, un beso tierno y cálido, sonreí internamente pues seguramente había sido alguna de las chicas las cuales me había ido a ver, sin mas caí en un profundo sueño donde el Morfeo me abrazo hasta la mañana siguiente donde empezaría mi tortura.

 **Pov Kanda.**

Después del entrenamiento con la chica me encerré en mi cuarto pues me encontraba molesto, sentía que mi sangre hervía lentamente, necesitaba meditar, así que me quite la chaqueta sentándome en la cama poniéndome en posición de flor de loto, y comencé a relajar mis músculos.

Cuando ya mi cuerpo se encontraba relajado, trate de poner mi mente en blanco pero no podía, solo me venía la imagen de la chica siendo torturada por mí, me acordaba de cada una de sus cortadas en su blanquecino cuerpo, llenándola de sangre, miraba el terror de sus ojos cada vez que la atacaba, sonreí pues así ella sabría que no debe detener ningún ataque del gran Yuu Kanda, pero por alguna razón algo en mi interior me decía que eso estaba mal, troné los dientes de desesperación y intente de nuevo poner mis mente en blanco y no pensar en la chica, pero cada vez que trataba de hacer su imagen se hacía cada vez más nítida, y no solo eso sino sus cortadas también, incluso sus cortadas en las palmas, recordaba como sangraban atreves del vendado y por los puntos los cuales había cortados algunos dejando la zona roja.

Abrí los ojos ante la desesperación y lance un puño a la pared haciendo tronar todos los huesos de mi manos, la imagen de aquella mocosa no me dejaba meditar, sentía que la culpa me carcomía por dentro, y no era para menos si prácticamente casi la mato hoy, mire a la ventana dándome cuenta que era de noche, pero no tenía ganas de salir y encontrarme con el estúpido moyashi y la cuerda de estúpidas de las amigas de mi aprendiz, no quería llevarme un regaño por parte de ellos y que los terminara dejando en el hospital también.

Suspire y simplemente camine el baño de la orden para dormir, pues hasta las ganas de cenar se me habían quitado, una vez que corrí a todos los del baño con mi mal aura, me relaje un rato en la termas y luego Salí dirigiéndome a mi habitación cambiándome para dormir, el reloj marcaba las 9:50pm, así que solo cerré mis ojos para intentar descansar.

Pero como al principio, no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos me venía a la mente la imagen de aquella cría en la sala de entrenamientos, trate de dormir dándome vueltas en la cama pero era imposible, simplemente no podía conciliar aquel sueño, ya frustrado y molesto me levante mirando la hora.

12:30 am

Suspire, mi conciencia no me iba a dejar tranquilo, sin más agarre a mi chaqueta y Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome a la enfermería, quizás si la viera y le diera un disculpa puede que mi cerebro me dejase dormir en paz esa noche.

Camine en silencio por toda la orden, conocía el camino de memoria, así que había llegado rápidamente a la enfermería, entre con silencio dándome cuenta que todos se encontraba descansando, me acerque a la camilla donde se encontraba mi aprendiz, y allí la vi, toda vendada con varios rasguños en su rostro.

Chasquee la lengua pues me había dado cuenta que había sido muy brusco con ella, me acerque más a su cara para ver si tenía alguna otra herida, pero solo me di cuenta de sus pestañas mojadas, seguro había estado llorando, pues sus mejillas también lo estaban y se encontraban rojas, sentí aquel sentimiento de culpa volverme a invadir.

Quizás no debí ser tan cruel el primer día –susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no escuchara‑

Cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar en algo, pero no se me ocurría nada como para disculparme, no en ese momento, solo necesitaba consolarla, así que subí mi cara hasta quedar cerca de la de ella, memorice todas y cada una de sus heridas y mechones que caían en aquel blanquecinos rostro, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella era muy hermosa.

Gruñí pues me estaba desviando de lo que iba hacer, así que sin más preámbulos simplemente bese su frente, sentí como relajo la cara y una pequeña sonría apareció en su rostro, seguro pensaba que se lo estaba dando otra persona, me separe de ella y arrope de nuevo su cuerpo descubierto el cual temblaba de frio, camine hasta la Salida y le eche un último vistazo, quizás…. Tan solo quizás esa chica tuviera algo especial.

Así que solamente cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Solo espero que mis estúpidos pensamientos me dejen dormir esta vez. –murmure‑

Aunque muy dentro de mí, solo quería soñar con aquel ángel que recién había visto.

Quien será la enamorada de lavi?, kanda al fin comienza a tener sentimientos?, allen se dará cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene la pelirroja hacia él?

Continuara…


	9. La misión del Equipo Walker

Un mes había pasado desde lo ocurrido en la sala de entrenamientos, Ambos generales y Lavi seguían entrenando a las chicas, Kanda entrenaba con luna temprano para que nadie molestara lo que terminaba con la pobre chica en la enfermería con cortaduras nuevas cada día, cosa que molestaba de sobre manera a las amigas de estas, allen y lavi intentaban hablar con el japonés cosa que era imposible puesto que los ignoraba, muchas veces llegaban a la mitad del entrenamiento de los pelinegros, haciendo que se molestara Kanda, y al día siguiente maltrataba mas a la pobre chica.

Así que a regañadientes de la pelinegra tanto como lavi, allen , lila y Gaby se mantenían a raya de los entrenamientos con el japonés; La tres chicas junto a lavi se encontraban en la enfermería pues luna había sufrido una deshidratación debido a las 75 horas de entrenamientos seguidas sin comer durante los 3 días que habían pasado entrenando y aprovechando descansar mientras que Kanda estaba de misión, así que se encontraba en la camilla con sus dos amigas acostadas de cada lado mientras les leía un cuento, Junto al pelirrojo que escuchaba atentamente la voz de la pelinegra mientras relataba la historia.

Pov Lavi

Las chicas estaban tan tranquilas mientras luna les contaba la historia de una princesa, ambas a cada lado de la camilla con los ojos cerrados, incluso yo estuve muchas veces de quedarme dormido pues la voz de luna era pausada como si el cuento lo estuviera leyendo una madre a sus hijos, Lila fue la que llego a la biblioteca pidiendo un libro de cuentos para que luna se entretuviera con la lectura mientras ellas entrenaban, así que muy amablemente se lo busque y me vine para hacerle compañía a la pelinegra quien me recibió gustosa.

Fije mi mirada en la más pequeña de las 3 quien se encontraba acostada del lado derecho de la pelinegra mientras sonreía al escuchar la voz de su amiga, desde que la vi me sentí atraído a ella, siempre se muestra dulce con todos aunque misteriosa a veces, me di cuenta que era bastante traviesa la otra vez que dejamos a allen con su amiga Gaby en el pasillo, así que supe que había encontrado a mi compañera de juegos además debía admitir que la chica era muy linda, aunque seguro no se fijaría en alguien como yo, aparte que soy bookman y mayor que ella.

Pov Narrador

Los tres chicos se encontraban tan concentrados en los que les propinaba la lectura de la mayor, que no se dieron cuenta que una presencia albina entro al cuarto mirándolos a los cuatros.

El albino vio a los chicos tan concentrados que casi le daba pena romper un ambiente tan hogareño, pero tenían que buscar a sus aprendices pues tenían que hacer una misión que les había dado Komui, puesto que las chicas habían mejorado notablemente, además que ya controlaban sus inocencias, así que ir a una misión no estaría mal para ellas, de todas maneras el iría para cuidarlas.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir pero tengo que hablarles de algo –se sienta el albino al lado de lavi captando la atención de todos-

Luna había dejado de leer para que el ingles pudiera decir la información, mientras los chicos le prestaban atención.

-Bueno, debido a que las chicas han mejorado notablemente, le pregunte a komui-san si podrían ir a una misión, la cual acepto –sonríe el peliblanco- así que prepárense que en dos horas salimos para nueva guinea.

-¡GENIAL! –Sonríen las chicas quienes miran al albino-

-Ne ne allen-kun, de que trata la misión –pregunta la rubia-

-¡Si de que trata! –habla Gaby entusiasmada-

-Recuperación de inocencia, Kanda nos espera allá para regresar con nosotros.

-Muy tarde se había dado cuenta el albino de que no debía mencionar cierto japonés frente a la oji-gris que inmediatamente miro a otro lado para luego fijarse en él y luego sonreír para que no se preocuparan, rápidamente el pelirrojo intervino.

-Moyashi-chan, ¿aprovecharas el momento para estar solo con Gaby-chan? –le guiña el ojo al peliblanco-

-¡Urusai Baka Usagi! –Dice un rojo albino-

-¡Pero lavi no podrá! Iré yo y hago mal tercio allí –se queja la rubia- aunque así veré que cierto general no se propase con mi amiga ¿eh? Allen-kun.

-Jajaja, ¿por que no se llevan a lavi entonces? –dice sonriente la pelinegro- no creo que a bookman le moleste dejarlo solo por esta vez, además así vigilan que Gaby y allen no hagan nada indebido.

-¡QUE NO HAREMOS NADA INDEBIDO! –gritan ambos susodichos completamente rojos.

-¡Oh! ,¿Así que aceptan que se quieren en secreto? –pica el pelirrojo-

-¡QUE NO! –se sonrojan aun mas los dos-

La enfermería estalla en carcajadas puesto que tanto el albino como la pelirroja eran producto de la diversión de los allí presentes, Lenalee que iba pasando por allí no pudo evitar pasar y ver lo que ocurría en la enfermería; la cual entro llevándose una sorpresa de que su familia estuviera feliz en ese momento y llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Hola chicos –sonríe la china-

-Hola Lenalee-chan –dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Como se encuentra nuestra paciente? –Se acerca a luna quien la mira-

-Mejor que otra veces, gracias lena –sonríe la pelinegra-

-Qué bueno –sonríe la china y ve a los chicos- ¿no tendrías que prepararte para la misión allen-kun?

-¿Eh? Si es cierto, chicas vamos –les dice a sus aprendices para que salgan-

Las chicas se paran de la camilla mirando a su amiga para después abrazarla fuertemente y sonreírles.

-¿Vendrás a despedirnos? –Pregunta la rubia-

-Claro estaré en el arca en dos horas –sonríe la peli negra-

-¿Estarás bien sin nosotras dos? –pregunta la pelirroja-

-Yo la cuidare chicas estará en buenas manos –sonríe la peliverde al lado de Luna-

-Llévense los teléfonos y tomen fotos –sonríe luna-

-¿Aun están cargados? –Preguntan ambas exorcista-

-Sip, use los cargadores de la sección científica –sonríe la peli negra- vayan a hacer las maletas las veo después.

-¡Claro! –ambas exorcista salen con su general mientras que el albino se despide-

-Nos vemos después luna-san –sonríe el albino-

-Hasta rato –se despide quedando solamente con lavi y lena en la habitación-

-Disculpa, ¿luna-chan pero que son teléfonos? –pregunta una curiosa Lenalee-

-Oh! Son como los golem's , pero estos nos vuelan, toman fotos , videos así como Timcanpy –sonríe luna- después les muestro.

-Claro –sonríen ambos.

-Por cierto, ¿lavi no le iba a pedir permiso a Bookman para ir con allen? –Mira al pelirrojo- lila necesita apoyo con esos dos –le guiña el ojo- pero si le haces algo... mueres

-Em, claro luna-chan nos vemos después, adiós Lenalee –se despide el hiperactivo Pelirrojo-

Ambas chicas quedan solas en el enfermería, mientras que lena toma el puesto en donde estaba el Bookman Jr hace rato antes de irse, mirando a su "hermanita" como cogía el libro con sus manos vendadas cubiertas de los guantes rojos ya que los negros los había destrozado Kanda en el entrenamiento y Johnny los estaba reparando.

-¿Que lees luna? –Pregunta lena con curiosidad-

-La princesa de lo oscuro –sonríe la peli negra a la china- se lo estaba leyendo a las chicas y a lavi antes de irse, ya que querían que me distrajera, ¿quieres escuchar?

-Claro porque no –sonríe la peliverde mientras ve como luna se acomoda para empezar a leer-

-Después de la noche de oscuridad, no quedaba nada puesto que sus ojos aun seguían viendo negro, no entendía la razón de su más grande desgracia que era el no poder ver lo que tenia frente si –entonaba con voz suave y pausada, pues interpretaba la lectura como si fuera la princesa oscura, para que su invitada pudiera entender la historia.

Lenalee simplemente escuchaba la voz de María Luna entonar cada párrafo y texto pues era tranquila, así que solo cerró los ojos escuchando atentamente la historia que era leída.

Las dos Horas pasaron entre los párrafos de la enfermería logrando desconectar a las dos del espacio tiempo, Las chicas al darse cuenta salieron rápidamente a donde se encontraba la puerta del arca encontrándose allí con los chicos quienes se preparaban para salir a nueva Guinea, Luna abrazo fuertemente a sus amigas susurrándoles que tuvieran cuidado de todo, Las chicas le dijeron que lavi ira con ellas así que estarían bien. La pelinegra se acerco a allen y le susurro en el oído.

-Si no cuidas a mis amigas, lo que paso con el akuma de nivel 4 será una cosquilla comparado con lo que te haré yo –menciona la pelinegro a un asustadizo allen-

-s..si María luna-san –asiente el albino-

-¡Luna! ,¡Deja de asustar a allen que ya nos tenemos que ir! –grita la pelirroja-

-Ya ya, solo me preocupo por ustedes además es tu novio es su derecho!

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!-dice una sonrojada Gaby-

-No aun –Dicen todos los presentes, incluso cierto albino-

-¿Dijiste algo moyashi-chan? –se burla el pelirrojo-

-¡ES ALLEN! P..pues no, es hora de irnos vamos chicas –dice el albino a sus aprendices.

-Claro allen-kun –dicen ambas- ¡adiós luna! ¡Lenalee cuida a nuestra amiga! –Dicen las chicas-

-No se preocupen, está en buenas manos –sonríe la china al lado de luna-

Las dos chicas se despiden a ver como los cuatro exorcistas desaparecen por la puerta del arca dejando a ambas chicas en el silencio del lugar, ambas se miran entre sí.

-¿Volvemos a la enfermería para leer el cuento? –Dice una emocionada luna-

-Claro –sonríe la china-

Del otro lado del arca...

Los chicos habían llegado a nueva guinea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Frente ellos se encontraba un buscador esperándolo, quien amablemente los llevo al hotel.

Las chicas veían todo de manera muy curiosa puesto que en su dimensión jamás salían de su país, Los chicos sonreían ante la miradas que las chicas echaban en el lugar pues parecían curiosa de todo como unas niñas pequeñas, de repente frente a ellos las chicas sacaron unos pequeños aparatos con forma cuadrada los cuales ellas tocaban en el medio y salía una pequeña luz blanca, ambas chicas repetían lo mismo a todos los lados hasta que una hablo.

-Lavi, allen ¿pueden pararse allí? –Señala la pelirroja a una pequeña fuente cerca-

Los susodichos fueron a pararse a dicho lugar junto al buscador y frente a ellos estaba la pequeña rubia quien le sonreía al pequeño aparato que sostenía la pelirroja.

-¡Sonrían! –dice la pelirroja-

Los susodichos sonrieron rápidamente pues la pequeña luz había salido rápido dejándolos a todos curiosos, entonces la pequeña rubia va hacia la chica del aparato para ver el pequeño aparato desconocido.

-Salió bien –sonríe la rubia-

-Disculpen chicas, ¿que es eso? –Preguntan ambos chicos-

-Un teléfono –sonríen ambas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

-¡Oh! Si luna hablo sobre ellos, dice que es un golem pero diferente –dice el pelirrojo al albino-

-¿Golem? –Pregunta el albino, que de la nada sale una bolita dorada- ¡Tim! ¿Dónde estabas?

La pequeña bolita rodea a su dueño para después posarse en su cabeza y acomodarse allí, Los chicos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un hotel donde entraron y vieron a cierto japonés sentado en uno de los mueble del living del hotel, Las chicas se tensaron pero no de miedo si no de rabia, lavi al darse cuenta de eso agarro a ambas por detrás de la chaquetas para tranquilizarlas y que no montaran un jaleo allí mismo, ya tenía con el moyashi que peleara con Kanda.

-¡Yuu! Qué bueno verte! –Dice lavi alegremente sin soltar a las chicas-

-¡Tks! Cállate baka usagi y no me llames por mi nombre que te rebano a la próxima –mira tajantemente al pelirrojo-

-Claro como eso a ti no te pesa –dice la rubia-

Todos se quedaron en silencio puesto que eso aparte de ser un acto de valentía era un acto de suicidio, solo Lavi era capaz de responderle a Kanda y salir vivo.

El japonés vio a la rubia quien le dirigía una mirada de profundo odio y se acerco a ella impresionándose que esta no mostrara una pizca de temor hacia él, luego miro a la pelirroja quien se subía la manga de la chaqueta de exorcista mostrando su inocencia en caso de que dicho japonés se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima a su amiga.

-¿Molesta porque mando a tu amiguita al hospital? –Sonrió Kanda con cinismo-

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo Kanda! –mirándolo con odio- ¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE! –de su brazalete sale una pistola casi igual a la judthment de Cross solo que tenía el cañón más largo, apuntándole a la cabeza del japonés-

-¿Que harás? ¿Matarme? Inténtalo –reta el susodicho frente a ella- no tienes, ni tendrás las agallas para hacerlo mocosa, mi tiempo es valioso como para estar perdiéndolo contigo.

Lila se encontraba tan molesta con Kanda que estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo y que la acusaran de herejía pero no le importaba con tal de que ese imbécil no volviera a hacerle daño a su amiga, sintió una fuerte mano agarrando la suya mientras le bajaba el arma, se dio vuelta y vio a lavi quien miraba seriamente a Kanda.

La pelirroja veía todo desde el rabillo del ojo pues ella sabía que lila era capaz de mandar todo a la mierda y haberle disparado a Kanda, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que luna se molestaría y no solo eso sino que era la persona que mas amaba ella y tenían que respetarlo por mucho que lo odiaran, tenían que contenerse; Sintió una fuerte mano apretando su hombro y se dio cuenta que era allen quien le sonreía para luego dirigir su mirada al chico de coleta.

-Bakanda, tienes que dejar de maltratar a luna, ella no te hace nada, es más cumple con todo lo que le ordenes, va todo los días a entrenar sin importar cuán herida este ella, es más las heridas de sus manos aun no se curan simplemente por estar complaciéndote –dice allen completamente serio-

-Para lo que me importa, es su deber asistir.

En ese momento todo paso muy rápido pues Gabriela había perdido la poca paciencia en ella, activando su inocencia de tal manera que no le importo asustar a todos los que estaba en el hotel, enrollo a Kanda con su látigo y lo tiro en la silla dejándolo sentado mientras ella se acercaba ante la mirada atónita de allen y lavi. Kanda quien había recibido el golpe estaba más que cabreado sacando a mugen, pero no le dio tiempo ya que había sido arrebatada por la chica frente a él quien le dirigía una mirada tan fría como el hielo, así como sus ojos.

-Escúchame bien maldito imbécil, hartaste toda mi maldita paciencia con tu forma de pensar y hablar, si fuera por mi ahorita mismo estuviera en la cárcel por asesinato y herejía pero no me importaría con tal de que no volvieras a tocar a mi amiga –habla la pelirroja-

-Si aprecias tu vida devuélveme a mugen mocosa, no me importa lo que pienses no es mi problema –mira a la chica quien da un latigazo al piso asustando a todos incluso a el mismo-

Gabriela transformo su látigo en una guadaña de una sola OZ apuntando al cuello de Kanda quien no se movía ni mostraba terror en su mirada, pero poco importaba asustarlo solo quería que supiera con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Maldito bastardo, no te hago nada simplemente porque luna se molestaría conmigo, pero si vuelves a herirla de gravedad, no dudes en tu miserable y patética vida que no te are nada pues descuartizare cada centímetro de tu cuerpo hasta dejarte irreconocible. –habla la pelirroja-

El japonés se queda viendo como ambas chicas desactivan sus inocencias para irse pero antes de eso les lanza una pregunta.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta el japonés-

Ambas chicas detienen su andar hacia unos aturdidos allen y lavi, ambas voltean a ver al susodicho mirándolo.

-Porque tú le gusta a luna, ella acepta todo solo por ser tu por eso nunca la escucharas quejarse y menos de ti –dicen al mismo tiempo para voltearse y regresar con sus maestros quienes las esperaban-

¿Que hara Kanda ahora que sabe la verdad?, ¿que pasara en este viaje de misión?...


End file.
